The Elemental Dragon Girl
by D.J. Scales
Summary: A New Dragon Girl with the power to breathe all element types and her friends get involved during the Demon Portal Quest and other Adventures of Jackie Chan and company while causing the Chans and their allies to learn some secrets about one of their own.
1. Meet Camille

Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or American Dragon Jake Long. They are owned by their respective Creators. The only thing I do own are my OCs. This is set in the American Loaded Dragon fic verse created by fellow fanfic author Luiz4200 who has graciously allowed me to use some of his ideas and his OCs. Thank you that is all. Let us begin.

 **The Elemental Dragon Girl**

 **Meet Camille**

In San Francisco's Chinatown Jackie was currently watching Uncle's shop when Uncle yelled upon hearing the doorbell ringing.

"Jackie!" Uncle stated, "We have company."

"Who is it Uncle?" Jade asked popping up next to Jackie.

"Jade?" Jackie yelled surprised, "How do you do that?"

"It's a talent," Jade said, "So who's visiting us?"

"Get the door," Uncle said loudly as Jackie went to get the door.

As soon as Jackie opened the door he saw two teenage girls standing at the door. One of them had waist length raven black hair, wore a sundress and held a cane while the other had brown hair that was done up in a pony tail and wore shorts and a t shirt the strange thing that Jackie noticed was that Mira had a dragon shaped birthmark on her left hand just as Jade had on her right hand.

"Hello are you Jackie Chan?" the girl asked.

"I am," Jackie Chan said, "And you are?"

"I'm Camille Cooper and I hail from France," said the girl now identified as Camille, "I'm one of two students here as part of France's foreign exchange program."

"And I'm Mira Black," said the brunette, "I also Hail from France."

"Black?" Jade asked. "You wouldn't' happen to know a Captain Black of Seciton 13 would you?"

"Jade don't mention section 13!" Jackie remarked, "I'm sorry Jade has a habit of running her mouth off."

Mira and Camille were shocked to hear that before the former recovered.

"It's alright Jackie," said Mira, "And by the way Captain Black happens to be my uncle on my mom's side of the family while his old partner Carmelita happens to be my Aunt on my Dad's side of the family."

"You come from a long line of secret agents?" jade asked, "You are so cool."

"Actually my dad is a GIGN officer, my mom is a district attorney, my mom's younger brother is a cop, my mom's older brother is a detective, and my mom's dad is the French counterpart to the police commissioner," Mira explained, "And someday I want to follow in the family footsteps and be a cop."

"Law enforcement is dangerous work," Jackie said, "Wouldn't you rather be in something simple like the restaurant business."

"Actually my mom is in the restaurant business," said Camille, "And my dad's ancestor owned a Sushi restaurant in feudal japan but we need to get settled in."

"Of course right this way," Uncle said. "Jade will show you around."

"Lead the way," Camille said as she and Mira followed Jade.

"But Uncle, do we even have room for them?" asked Jackie only to get hit by Uncle's two finger smack, "Ow!"

"Of course we do," Uncle said as the girls entered the shop. Once they were out of range Uncle spoke again, "Keep very close eye on black haired girl. Uncle suspects that there's something magical about her and it may have reason to do with Jade's parents sending her to us and it's not just discipline."

"I thought it was because they wanted to keep her away from trouble in China," Jackie said.

"Uncle suspects that Jade's parents want us to keep her away from magical trouble," Uncle spoke, "Uncle also suspect that our guests know the magical trouble they want to keep her from."

"Ironic that the magical trouble they wanted to keep Jade from seems to have found us," Jackie sighed. "So what do we do?"

"For do as Uncle said and keep close eye on Black haired girl." Uncle said as Jackie nodded.

* * *

Author's Note: So what do you think? Don't forget to read and review the story. Thank you that is all.


	2. Day of the Dragon

Author's Note: This is where the Final Episode of Jackie Chan Adventures Season 1 begins. Let's proceeded. One more thing. Ring, Mei Ling, and Mr. Lee are OCs owned by Luiz4200. He has allowed me to use them in my story. Thank you that is all.

 **Day of the Dragon**

Camille was currently at Uncle's shop doing various tasks but she wasn't alone. She was currently in a discussion with Uncle about he found out about her being the legendary Elemental Dragon able to breathe all types of Elements not just Fire, Ice, and Lightning. She groaned dreadfully as she remembered what the Dragon Council sent her there for and what they warned her not to do.

 **Flashback**

On the Isle of Draco Camille stood before the Dragon Council on the day before she was assigned for the foreign exchange program and the day of the Dragon Summit. It was also the day that the Council was meeting the American Dragon for the first time but after he had completed his tests.

"So let me see if I got this right Councilors. You want me you keep an eye on Mira to make sure the New York Branch of the Huntsclan doesn't try to kidnap her like the French Branch of the Huntsclan tried to do 17 years ago? You also want me to look into the rumors of the Talismans and magical artifacts resurfacing and Mira's uncle Augustus Black knowing about magic?" Camille asked before responding to one of the Councilors, "No offense Councilor Andam but that sounds like a bit much. Mira comes from a long line of cops and her Uncle happens to be a Government Agent, her dad is in a counter terrorist unit and her grandfather is chief of police in Paris."

The councilors nodded before Councilor Andam, a man in yellow African clothes spoke.

"Dragon Cooper you must understand that it is dangerous for humans to know about us," said Councilor Andam before a woman in Chinese clothing spoke.

"Personally I think we should've just erased their memories," the Chinese woman said, "I don't know why we are trusting this assignment to the daughter of a master thief. How do we know she won't end up revealing her secret twice much like the American Dragon revealed his secret to two humans?"

"Give the girl a chance Councilor Chang," a dragon with white hair and a beard and light blue clothes said, "Remember she is able to breathe more than Fire, Ice, and Lightning. She can also breathe other elements that nobody thought were possible."

"Thank you Councilor Kulde," Camille spoke before speaking to Councilor Chang, "And Councilor Chang isn't that the reason along with the fact that my Father's ancestors include a Good Chi Witch, a Knight, and Egyptians that can turn invisible the reason you suggested that you and the other Councilors train me yourselves?"

"Dragon Cooper has a point Councilor Chang," Councilor Omina a female dragon with light blue hair, green clothes, and a tiara on her head said, "We all agreed that Camille would need more than one master due to being able to breathe more than one element. Much like the last dragon who could breathe more than one element."

"And that dragon was the reason that Lo Pei managed to Imprison Shendu in stone and scatter the twelve talismans from him," Councilor Kulkulkhan a male dragon who wore dark green central American clothes said.

"Can we please get back to the task at hand councilors?" Camille asked.

"I second Dragon Cooper's motion," Councilor Kulde said, "Your assignment is to investigate the rumors of the Talismans resurfacing."

"Understood but what if I run into a Good Chi Wizard who knows who I am?" Camille asked. "Do I tell them the truth and mention you guys or not?"

The councilors took a moment to discuss before making a decision.

"If the Chi Wizard knows about you then you are to tell them the truth," Councilor Kulkulkhan said.

"But if they don't and humans find out about you then you are to slip them a memory erasing potion," said Councilor Chang.

"Good luck with your mission," said Councilor Andam.

"Yes Councilors," Camille said. "And thank you."

 **Flashback Ends.**

Camille knew that she had a lot of explaining to the Chi Wizard standing before her but before she could Jackie, Jade, Captain Black and Mira returned.

"Uncle care to explain?" Mira asked having known that she had the Huntsclan birthmark but never joined their ranks due to her family keeping her from being abducted by the Huntsclan when she was a baby.

"Our guest here is a good dragon," Uncle said pointing to Camille.

"Dragons are you sure?" Jackie asked, "They exist in fairy tales and they usually breath fire, steal treasure and kidnap damsels. Ouch!"

"Dragon girl is good," Uncle said pointing to Camille, "Her chi is good."

"I have a name but right now we need to talk business," Camille said.

Later on the group was discussing what had happened and about the demon that Jackie, Mira, Captain Black, and Jade saw.

"Did the demon have any specific markings?" Uncle asked.

"Red eyes, great big claws, and razor sharp teeth isn't specific enough for you?" Captain Black replied as he was very upset.

"I did see a few markings on his face and Jade said it used to be a statue but other than that I can't give you much," said Mira. "Aside from the fact it had green skin and wore something akin to an ancient Chinese skirt but I'm French and I don't know much about Chinese culture."

"Thousands of Demon Sorcerers have existed throughout history," Camille replied, "The American Dragon and his Dragon Master would know more but based upon you just told us it's gonna take a while and without more information we're not gonna get anywhere."

"Camille is correct," Uncle said, "I need a symbol, a name, anything."

"Chan." A voice said as the gang turned to see Tohru.

"Go away," Jackie said, "We have no more talismans."

"The Demon's name," Tohru said, "Shendu."

The group were in one of the backrooms as Uncle was reading up on Shendu.

"Shendu, was an evil warlord of a vast kingdom. He was imprisoned by his very subjects, and the twelve talismans from which he drew his powers were scattered to the winds. He vowed to return one day not only to resurrect his palace, but to conjure dragon minions to wreak vengeance upon the descendants of those who rebelled against him by destroying all of Asia." Uncle explained.

Jade gasped before speaking. "Mom. Dad. Ring."

"Friend of yours?" asked Mira

"She and I went to school together before I was sent here," said Jade. "Something about discipline problems."

Camille already knew about Ring, Mei Ling, and their grandfather Mr. Lee being dragons, having been to China on a field trip with her high school with Mr. Lee being the current Dragon of China.

"Shendu's former palace is located near what is now Hong Kong," Uncle explained, "His vengeance is to begin at the toll of midnight ushering in the Chinese New Year."

"Chinese New Year?" Captain Black, "That gives us only a couple of days."

"Less. Hong Kong is 16 hours ahead of San Francisco." Jackie replied.

"We'll take Section 13's fastest transport," Captain Black said.

"Finding the demon is not enough. One must have a means of defeating it," Uncle said trying to reach for a book on top but failed only for Tohru to reach it and pass it to uncle.

"May I please be excused?" Camille asked, "I need to make some phone calls."

"And I need to call Aunt Carmelita," said Mira, "She's in Asia on an assignment in Hong Kong right now and she knows about Camille being a dragon as do the rest of my family."

Camille was tempted to glare at Mira but she knew she was right.

"You two are excused," Uncle said as the two in question went to make the phone calls in question.

* * *

Once outside Camille dialed up the number of an old friend of hers.

"Mei Ling speaking," the voice on the other end said.

"Mei Ling? It's me Camille," Camille said.

"Oh Camille how are you?" Mei Ling said, "My sister, Grandfather and I haven't seen you since the dragon summit when the American Dragon took his tests."

"Yeah I was very impressed at how easily he did with Judgment in Fire and Wisdom in battle. Shame I couldn't have faced him in Courage in Flight though. Maybe when the council deems me ready but there's no time for this. We've got a problem," Camille spoke, "Get your grandfather on the phone."

A few seconds later Camille heard a different voice on the phone.

"Mr. Lee speaking how can I help?"

"Hello Mr. Lee I'm Camille the soon to be new French Dragon," Camille spoke. "Anyway we have a problem."

"I'm listening," Mr. Lee said as she explained everything that happened about the Talismans up to that point. "Shendu's back?"

"I'm afraid so," Camille said, "And he's heading for what is now Hong Kong. Just meet me at the airport and we'll explain it to you later. And send a message to the Dragon Council about what's going on."

"I understand," Mr. Lee said hanging up to do just that.

* * *

Soon, Jackie, Captain Black, Mira, Camille and some agents were in Section 13's fastest transport heading to Hong Kong.

"Go Away!" Uncle yelled from in the lavatory as an agent was knocking on it.

"Uh you've been in the lavatory since take off," the agent said.

"That is right lavatory," Uncle said, "You want Jackie to defeat the demon yes? Then let Uncle work."

Captain Black looked at Jackie for an explanation on that.

* * *

Later on the group then arrived in Hong Kong and then started to walk to where Uncle Said Shendu's Palace was. On the way the team met up with Mei Ling, Ring, and their Grandfather Mr. Lee but they were also joined by Mira's aunt Carmelita along with her team of Mercenaries.

"Mei Ling, Ring, Mr. Lee," Camille said, "Glad you three could make it. I'm sure you already know this by now but we're gonna need your help."

"We got your Message Camille and I passed the message on to our bosses," said Mr. Lee to which Camille was glad to hear.

As the two talked Uncle and Jackie could hear the conversation.

"Are you sure they're here to help?" asked Jackie, "What is Camille thinking asking them for help? What if they try to eat us? Ouch!"

"Do you feel any hostile intentions from Uncle's old friend? No? That's because their chi is good," Uncle retorted as the team continued walking.

"And what are you doing here Carmelita and what's with the mercenaries?" Captain Black asked noticing the mercenaries.

"I'm here on an assignment to capture the Huntsclan and rescue children that were kidnapped by the Huntsclan to return them to their rightful families," Carmelita replied. "And I hired Lt Gronk and his team to help out."

"Can we please get to Shendu's Palace before all of Asia ends up being turned into a destroyed wasteland?" Camille asked.

"Dragon girl is right," Uncle said. "The longer we wait the more time Shendu has to prepare his revenge."

* * *

So the team continued to make their way through Hong Kong and to the outskirts and found a lot of vast empty land.

"The Palace," Uncle spoke.

"Where?" Captain Black asked skeptically.

"Here where in inscriptions indicated," Uncle said.

"No offense but I don't see much of anything," Carmelita remarked.

"Carmelita's right. It's almost midnight," Captain Black added and right on cue the ground shook and the palace of Shendu began to rise up from the ground in all of it's glory.

"Never question the inscriptions," Uncle said.

"Okay so here's the palace," Carmelita said, "Now where's the so called demon?"

Right on cue a green streak appeared and headed to the courtyard of the palace. The streak revealed itself to have been Shendu as he tore open a portal to another world where sets of glowing red eyes could be seen.

"What is Shendu doing?" Jackie asked.

"Releasing his dragon minions," said Uncle.

The team gasped as Shendu was already summoning his dragon army.

"Let's turn up the heat," Captain Black said to his team.

"Alright men ready your weapons," said Carmelita, "Take Aim."

Both teams took aim and prepared to fire before Uncle got in the way.

"No Shendu is Immortal," Uncle spoke holding a vial of his magic, "Magic must defeat magic!"

"Men," Captain Black sighed as the teams lowered their weapons before looking at Jackie and Camille.

"So what's the plan?" Carmelita asked.

"This balm will allow you to penetrate Shendu's demon shell and remove the talismans," said Uncle to Jackie.

"Why not let Camille do the job?" Carmelita asked Uncle as he poured the balm on Jackie's hands, "Her father and her ancestors made their living stealing from guys like Shendu for centuries."

"You come from a long line of thieves?" Ring asked Camille.

"Yes I do," Camille said, "But as Carmelita said I only steal from guys like Shendu."

Uncle smacked Carmelita with his signature Uncle Smack before speaking, "Camille will be needed to fight alongside Mr. Lee and keep Shendu busy while Jackie removes the talismans."

"Remove all twelve?" Jackie asked.

"Not if you're cunning like Jade," Uncle said which confused Jackie.

"What Uncle means is that if you remove the Rat Talisman from Shendu he'll revert back to being a statue," said Camille.

"Camille is correct," Uncle said.

"So can we help?" Ring asked.

"I'm sorry but this is a demon you are not ready to face somebody like Shendu yet," Uncle said.

"He's right sis," Mei Ling said, "Besides somebody needs to help Uncle make sure Captain Black and company don't use their weapons."

Ring understood as Camille and Mr. Lee turned into their dragon forms to provide cover for Jackie. Jackie was a bit hesitant as he got on the current Chinese Dragon's back and prepared to battle Shendu to try and remove the rat talisman.

* * *

They managed to fly to the courtyard of the place where Shendu was close to summoning the Dragon Army. When they were close enough however Camille pick pocketed the balm and placed it upon her hands so that she could help and placed it in her backpack so as to keep it out of reach.

"Soon my Warriors," Shendu stated, "Midnight draws near."

Right on cue Jackie jumped and stuck his hands into Shendu demon shell and grabbed a talisman before leaping away.

"How many lives do you possess?" Shendu asked annoyed at Jackie.

"The sheep Talisman?" Jackie asked.

"Jackie that's the Astral Projection Talisman," Camille said.

"Of all the useless, what am I supposed to do with that?" Jackie asked.

"Toss it to me."

Jackie dodged Shendu's attacks and pulled out another talisman after doing as Camille said.

"My Talisman," Shendu roared and tried to attack using heat beams only for Jackie to dodge and counter with a combustion blast that blew a hole in Shendu.

Captain Black, Carmelita, and Uncle watched with approval.

"Nice shot," Camille said, "He's done."

"I'm afraid it's not over yet," Mr. Lee said as Shendu healed himself.

"You can't harm me Chan," Shendu retorted, "The Horse is the Healer."

Shendu sped at super speed at Jackie and would've hit him if Mr. Lee didn't grab Jackie and pull him out of the way.

"And the rabbit is speed," Jackie retorted before screaming as he was in the hands of another dragon, "I don't want to be eaten."

"I'm here to help and so is Camille," Mr. Lee said as Camille tried her luck at removing Shendu's talismans.

Shendu felt that and tried to shake Camille off but she managed to get a talisman from Shendu.

"The Horse Talisman?" Camille asked. "I was hoping for Snake or Pig."

"Give back my talisman," Shendu retorted trying to blast Camille with his heat beams.

Jackie used the distraction to grab another talisman from Shendu as Mr. Lee was distracting the Demon with Camille's help. He jumped into the air and kicked Shendu sending him to the ground. He took a look and realized he got the strength talisman.

"Strength talisman. Good one," said Jade.

"I know jade," Jackie said before doing a double take, "Jade?!"

"Your hands," Jade said, "I believe that must be some Uncle magic."

"Talk later," Jackie said trying to get back into the fight as Camille plucked another talisman.

"You are as annoying as Jackie Chan," Shendu roared trying to roast Camille with his heat beam eyes only for her to vanish and dodge it.

"Can't hit what you can't catch foul demon," Camille taunted before Jackie plucked another talisman from Shendu and he managed to injure Shendu in the arm with heat beam eyes.

"That little piggy went to market," Jade said.

"Yes it did Jade," Camille spoke reappearing beside her.

"Camille how did you do that?"

"Snake and Rabbit," The Dragon girl said, "Now I gotta go make sure your uncle doesn't get eaten."

Jackie meanwhile was dodging attacks from Shendu and even with the current Dragon of China helping him. Unfortunately Shendu managed to hit Mr. Lee and clip him on the wing forcing him to land which unfortunately knocked Jackie off of his back which landed with Jackie being grabbed by the Fire Demon. Shendu then proceeded to shake down all the talismans that Jackie had on his person.

"No Mom, Dad, Ring, All of Asia are counting on you," Jade said before noticing the balm also landed on the ground near her. "And Me."

"Pity you will not live to see my reign over your world but you shall be the first to visit theirs," Shendu sneered to Jackie as the Dragons snapped their jaws and were looking to eat Jackie. Camille would have helped but she had to tend to Mr. Lee and keep the Shadowkhan from attacking him.

"Hiya!" Jade yelled catching Shendu by surprise causing the demon to drop Jackie which gave Jackie the opening to try and remove another talisman.

"Little Jade pulled out a dog," Jade said pulling out the dog talisman.

"Rat." Jackie said holding said talisman.

"NOOO!" Shendu yelled as he reverted back to being a statue and the portal to summon his dragon army was sealed away.

Camille managed to beat back the Shadowkhan and use the Horse Talisman to heal up Mr. Lee before seeing the state Shendu was in.

* * *

On the hill overlooking the battle the agents of section 13 and Interpol alongside, Uncle, Mira, Ring, and Mei Ling had seen everything.

"See now what have we learned?" Uncle asked.

"Magic must defeat magic," the agents all said annoyed.

"And I got it all on tape in case you forget that," Mira said having recorded the entire battle on tape.

* * *

Back with Shendu who was now a statue Jade, Jackie Camille and a now healed up Mr. Lee stood before him.

"I will have my revenge if it takes another 900 years," Shendu hissed.

"Tch, No rat means you're just a statue. And no dog means you're not immortal," Jade said holding the Dragon Talisman and aiming a blast at Shendu which blew him to bits but not before Camille plucked the Tiger Talisman from him.

Fortunately Jackie and Camille managed to get Mr. Lee and Jade out of there before the explosion but the group saw the palace was beginning to crumble.

"Time to go," Jackie said.

"But the Talismans," Jade said.

"I got the Tiger Sheep, and Rat Talismans," said Camille, "But we got to get moving."

The four managed to make it out of there with Mr. Lee carrying Jackie and Camille carrying Jade. The two flew to where Uncle and the others were waiting and turned to see that fireworks were already going off.

"Happy New Year Jade. Happy New Year Uncle," Jackie said only to get hit by Uncle's signature two finger smack.

"You destroyed the Demon! Yin and Yang! Now the world is out of balance," Uncle said, "Nobody told you to destroy the demon!"

"Jade did it," Jackie said to which Jade huffed.

"Now there is a void. For a new stronger evil to fill," Uncle said.

"So what do we do?" Camille asked.

"Get to the Dragon council and tell them what happened," Mr. Lee said, "I suspect they're gonna want a lot of explanations."

"We better get going," Camille said, "It's gonna take a while."

So the group all headed back to Hong Kong and went to find a Magical Elevator to take them to the Isle of Draco.

* * *

Meanwhile Valmont and the Enforcers who had arrived at the Palace during the battle had resurfaced.

"I know how much the treasure meant to you Big V. But how about a consolation prize and a map to where Shendu stashed the treasure underground," Finn said pointing to the other nine talismans that were in the dirt and the parchment that had fallen out of Camille's backpack that showed where Shendu kept his real treasure that was written by her Chinese ancestor who was around after Shendu's time.

Valmont looked and smiled knowing full well that things were looking up for him and the Dark Hand.

* * *

Author's Note: Well I changed a few things but overall I think the fight worked well. So please Read and Review. Thank you that is all.


	3. The Dragon Council

Author's Note: This chapter is inspired by the fifth chapter of An Aztec Skull in Hong Kong written by Luiz4200. I suggest you read it since it's a good story and gave me inspiration for this.

 **The Dragon Council**

The gang took a trip to the Isle of Draco via Magical elevator and some of them were dizzy while others were not. Jade was still getting over the fact that her old friend Ring was a dragon and so were her sister and grandfather.

"Ring why didn't you tell me you and your relatives were dragons?" Jade asked.

"I'm sorry Jade but we had to keep it a secret," said Ring, "We cannot let the humans know about us."

"Afriad you're a little late on that note," Jade said pointing to the section 13 agents and Carmelita's team.

Captain Black however was having a conversation of his own with Mr. Lee.

"So do I have to do special ceremony or something?" Captain Black asked the current Chinese Dragon as he was worried about causing a bad impression.

"Just show some good manners," Mr. Lee said as the group entered the Dragon Council room.

"Dragon Councilors first off I'd like to say that I apologize for the humans that are here but we had a situation and we needed to stop Shendu before he came back to destroy all of Asia," Camille said.

"We understand Dragon Camille," Councilor Andam replied, "We got your message about Shendu returning from Mr. Lee."

"Speaking of Shendu Camille didn't say much about him aside from being an evil warlord," Ring said, "Who is he and what did he do?"

Councilor Kulde decided to take that question.

"Shendu was one of eight demon sorcerers who terrorized the ancient world each with his or her own magic derived from Fire, Sky, Moon, Thunder, Earth, Mountain, Wind and Water," Councilor Kulde began, "One by one the Demons were defeated by the eight immortals, the legendary heroes of Ancient China. The Immortals used powerful chi spells to banish the demons to another realm and used the Pan Ku Box to seal them in. Each Demon behind its portal. The only thing that could locate and unlock those portals is the Pan Ku Box itself."

"Well that explains who he is but how did he escape?" Mira asked.

"I'll take that question," Councilor Omina said, "Shendu used the power of the Shadowkhan to escape. As Shadowkhan are able to travel between worlds without the need for a portal he was able to use them in combination with a spell to return from the Netherworld and Rule over Ancient China before Lo Pei turned him to stone and scattered his talismans across the four corners of the globe. That was the last the magical world heard of Shendu."

"Yet from the reports that Dragon Cooper has given us you talk as if you have seen his talismans. And based upon those reports there are also two among you that have dragon shaped birthmarks." Councilor Chang added to which Camille noted had a bit of distaste.

"I'm afraid it's true," Mira said showing her left hand which had a dragon shaped birthmark.

"So I was wondering what this was," Jade said lifting her left sleeve revealing her own dragon shaped birthmark.

"Jade please tell me that's just paint," said Ring fearfully.

"I'm afraid not," Jade said, "Besides It's just a birthmark."

"That birthmark is the symbol of the Huntsclan," Uncle said, "A group whose origins can be traced back to the Middle Ages. They believed it is their destiny to slay magical creatures under the belief that it was to keep the human race safe. Their main targets were dragons which is what led the clan to be known as dragons slayers. They also believed that anyone who bears a dragon shaped birthmark is destined to join them."

"That would explain why my relatives sent me to live with my uncle Captain Black," Mira said, "They told me that the Huntsclan tried to abduct me as a baby just because I have a dragon shaped birthmark."

"Why didn't we ask for their help when we were facing Shendu?" Jade asked shocking everybody in the Council Room.

"Jade you do realize that if we did that then Mr. Lee and I would have to fight for our lives once Shendu was defeated," Camille retorted to Jade before speaking to the Councilors, "I'm sorry about that Councilors. Please understand that Jade means no harm."

"We understand. It's natural for somebody who gets Shendu as the first reference to dragons," Councilor Andam said.

"Okay so what are you going to do about Mira and Jade?" Jackie asked, "Mira obviously is no threat to you so please don't eat her or Jade. Ouch."

"Jackie these are dragons in the order of dragon," Uncle said, "They do not eat people."

"But Uncle I was almost lunch for Shendu's dragon minions," Jackie replied.

"You actually took on Shendu?" Councilor Kulkulkhan asked.

"It's a long story," Captain Black said as he and Carmelita explained everything that happened up to that point including the part where Jade destroyed Shendu with the Dragon Talisman.

"And as you can see Shendu has been Vanquished," Carmelita said.

"Which has now left a void for a new stronger evil to fill," Uncle added.

The Councilors were all shocked to hear that Shendu had been destroyed by the power of his own talisman and by a little girl who bore the Huntsclan birthmark. They then discussed amongst themselves before they came to a decision.

"So have you decided what to do with us yet?" Mira asked speaking for herself and Jade.

"Mira since you are already in good hands with the Human Government we decided that you'll be allowed to remain with your family," said Councilor Andam.

"However we are not sure about Jade Chan," Councilor Chang added.

"Why not?" Jade asked.

"You destroyed a magical creature," Councilor Chang explained, "If it were up to me I'd make sure you were thrown into a magical prison or given capital punishment."

"You mean at Azkaban?" Mira asked causing everybody to look at her? "What I read all the Harry Potter books and watched all the Harry Potter movies."

"Despite two of us here having the surname Black, this is not a Harry Potter Book or a Harry Potter movie," Councilor Kulde said, "As for the one called Jade Chan while she did destroy a magical creature the creature in question is a demon."

"Councilors I will make sure that Jade does not do anything that reckless again," said Camille. "And besides I'm the Elemental Dragon girl. The one who is supposed to put her mark on this age."

The councilors discussed again before they came to a decision.

"We've decided to allow Jade to go free provided that she remain under the supervision of Dragon Camille," Councilor Omina said.

"So does that mean I can stay with Uncle Jackie?" asked Jade.

"Yes and with Camille as your probation officer," Mira added.

"So are we done here?" Jackie asked.

"We are done here for now," Councilor Kulkulkhan said, "But now that a stronger evil has emerged We'd like for Camille to join you in stopping it."

"Of course but can I ask for some of the local dragons to help in the event that other magical emergencies crop up in the area that I'm in?" asked Camille.

"Your request is granted," Councilor Omina said.

"Thank you councilors," Camille bowed as the group left.

* * *

The next day at Uncle's Rare Finds Tohru was at the shop and Jackie had returned from an archeological assignment.

"I'm back," Jackie said.

"So how was the trip?" Camille asked.

"Well the trip was good," Jackie said, "Though Tohru being here is gonna take some getting used to."

"Yeah and I didn't mention Tohru to the Council yet," said the Elemental Dragon Girl. "There wasn't enough time."

"Well at least you'll be glad to hear this," Mira said as she and Jade showed up, "Jade's parents finally told the truth to her about why they sent here her in the first place. They knew Ring was a dragon and they were afraid that she would eat Jade. So they sent Jade to you guys to keep her out of magical trouble. After they learned the truth about the magical community and the Huntsclan birthmark not to mention all of Jackie's adventures they decided to let her stay since they trust Jackie to keep her safe."

"And they were very pleased at how much I learned in America," said Jade.

Mira noticed Camille was quiet as of late and decided to speak.

"So Camille you okay?" Mira asked.

"I'm okay that the council granted my request but I can't stop thinking about what Uncle said earlier," Camille replied, "And wondering myself if there aren't gonna be any new stronger evils after the new stronger evil fills the void."

"Well on the bright side if he is after the talismans again at least the Rat, Tiger, and Sheep are safe at the vault," Jackie said.

"But I wasn't able to get the others," said Camille.

"I bet the other Talismans are buried in the earth along with Shendu," Jackie said.

"Let's hope so for our sakes," said Mira. "Cause somehow I get the feeling that things may get much worse."

The group all couldn't help but think about what Mira had said and prayed she was wrong.


	4. The Stronger Evil

**The Stronger Evil**

In an abandoned Warehouse the Dark Hand was currently taking inventory of the treasure that they had taken and of the nine talismans they were able to acquire.

"Jackie Chan has done me a great favor by ridding me of the albatross that is Shendu," said Valmont.

"I thought Shendu was a dragon?" Ratso replied.

"So if we have the treasure why are we here in a fish cannery?" Finn asked.

"Because we need a new hideout if we're going to restore the Dark Hand to it's former glory," said Valmont, "And the office is too noticeable now that Section 13 knows where it is. Still we do have a silver lining in all of this. Shendu's demise has left us access to some very powerful magic."

Valmont gestured to the Talismans of Shendu and he held up the Dragon Talisman to emphasize that.

* * *

In Section 13 Jackie and Jade were discussing their next move.

"But Jackie why do we have to leave our secret underground base?" Jade asked, "I like it down here."

"There is no need for us to stay in Section 13 anymore," Jackie replied.

"Valmont and his goons are still at large and what about the Talismans?" Jade commented.

"They're buried in the earth like Shendu," Jackie said.

"Actually they're not," said a voice causing Jackie and Jade to do a double take only to see Camille standing in the door to their room.

"Camille how long were you standing there?" Jackie asked.

"Long enough to overhear your conversation and I'm afraid that you both have a point," Camille said, "I was only able to recover the Sheep, Rat, and Tiger Talismans. As for the other nine I have no idea what happened to them but I can tell you one thing. Shendu's palace turned to sand so it would be easy for somebody to dig the talismans out. And there's still the matter of the Dark Hand thugs."

"So what are you saying?" Jade asked.

"I'm saying that the Dark Hand may have dug the Talismans out after we escaped Shendu's Palace," said the Elemental Dragon Girl.

"But what about Shendu?" Jade asked.

"Uncle said that there was a new stronger evil to fill the void left behind by his destruction so I have a terrible feeling that the other seven demon sorcerers may be the new stronger evil," Camille said, "Which means that this mission is not over and I have to keep an eye on both Jade and Mira as ordered by the Dragon Council and the most effective way for me to do that is down here in Section 13."

"Does that mean we have to stay in section 13?" Jackie asked.

"Pretty much unless you want to take it up with my bosses," the soon to be new French Dragon remarked with a smirk. "You know how the Dragon Council can get."

Jackie didn't say anything since he did not want to deal with a bunch of Dragons anytime soon.

* * *

Speaking of which in another dimension Shendu was a spirit lamenting his current state.

"Once I make Jackie Chan pay I will tear that buffoon Valmont to pieces," Shendu hissed only for a rock to smash.

"Silence!" the voice spoke revealing it to be Dai Gui the Earth Demon, "The only future you have here is with us brother."

"Indeed let the eternal torment begin," said Xiao Fung the Wind Demon.

"Torment? Eternal?" Shendu questioned only to face Tso Lan the Moon Demon.

"The Punishment of treason Shendu," Tso Lan chimed in, "You chose to spend your time ruling China."

"While we withered in this bone-dry pit," Bai Tsa the Water Demon seethed.

"Bored out of our wits," Hsi Wu the Sky Demon remarked, "Each century exactly like the one before it."

"You never even attempted to free us," Po Kong bellowed.

"Your rescue was in the planning stages but I became imprisoned in a statue," said Shendu.

"Excuses. You desired the earthly realm for you alone," Tchang Zu the Thunder Demon yelled before frying Shendu with his thunder power.

"Shame you never learned to share brother," Hsi Wu added glumly.

"Wait I can free you," Shendu spoke, "I can undo the spell that keep you imprisoned here."

"Don't toy with us," Bai Tsa spat while glaring at Shendu, "The doors can only be opened from the human side of this realm."

"Which is what I can do," Shendu said, "Unless of course you'd rather remain imprisoned here in the netherworld?"

* * *

Back at the Fish Cannery Valmont was handing out the Talismans.

"Nine Talismans, 3 enforcers three each," Valmont said.

"Uh Boss Now that Tohru's cashed in his frequent flyer miles who's gonna lead us?" Ratso asked.

"I'll just take the lead," Finn said.

"Angry Crow takes Flight," a voice bellowed and the enforcers saw Hak Foo wearing a blue outfit leap in.

"Everybody remembers Hak Foo," Valmont said as another guy arrived this was a man wearing a business suit and had black hair and green eyes, "And this is my old business partner and second cousin Lord Arcanon."

"Hiya Hak and Arcanon," Ratso said.

"Or would you prefer Foo?" Chow asked.

"That's Master Foo," said Valmont, "The Black Tiger will be your new Lieutenant."

"And I will stay here in the event Hak Foo's duties are no longer needed to you since I was his old boss before I loaned him out to you," Lord Arcanon said "Besides I hear that you have access to the talismans. I have access to powerful magic and weapons of my own."

Arcanon then demonstrated by pulling out a sword with a pure black steel blade, a handle made of silver wire, and a crest resembling a wyvern.

* * *

Back at Section 13 Jade was currently watching Camille and Mira train in the dojo.

"You girls are so cool," Jade said. "I bet you two have seen a lot."

"Yes we have," said Camille, "I've been over the world to faraway place places like Japan, China, and even India for my training."

"And I've been to Los Angeles to learn about police work and to Texas to learn about the Texas Rangers," Mira added. "I even went to New York though some cops could do a better job with teaching their kids how not to be jerks."

"Yeah I know what you mean," said Camille, "The American Dragon told me about a class mate of his by name of Brad Morton who acts like a jerk due to his dad giving him a large allowance. If you ask me he's much worse than that douchebag who picked on Jade during the Dragon Talisman fiasco."

Mira nodded and was about to say more before the alarm rang.

"Better go see what Uncle Black wants," Mira said as the three headed to find Captain Black and Jackie.

"What's going on?" Mira asked.

"There's a robbery in progress," Captain Black said, "It's the Dark Hand and they're packing heat. Talisman heat."

"I knew I should have found the other nine talismans," Camille sighed sadly.

"Hey now this isn't your fault," Mira spoke, "I blame Jackie for saying the Talismans were buried with the earth but you were right about the Dark Hand digging up the Talismans."

"Either way we better go stop them," Jade said.

"You will stay here Jade," said Jackie, "And so will I."

"Actually I need Jade and Mira to find some jet packs," Camille said, "I have a feeling we're gonna need them. Jackie you're with Captain Black. I'll call the Dragon Council and tell them what's going on."

"Camille you do realize that my uncle is in charge here and," Mira said before Captain Black interrupted.

"And I like that plan," Captain Black said much to Jackie's shock.

"But Captain Black that is dangerous Jade could get hurt flying that," said Jackie.

"Not if she knows how to work it," said Camille, "And we should go. The longer we sit here means the more time the Dark Hand has to rebuild itself to the point of being a global threat."

Jackie sighed knowing the Elemental Dragon Girl had a point.

* * *

Meanwhile the Dark Hand Thugs were currently robbing a bank using the power of the Talismans. Chow was using the Dragon Talisman to carve though an armored truck and he used the Ox Talisman to lift the truck with only one hand. Finn was making good use of the Rooster Talisman to levitate the loot up to Airship that Lord Arcanon had provided the Dark Hand which also served as his mobile headquarters. Speaking of whom Arcanon was currently using his black steel sword to slice through the bank vault.

"Wow we're like Superheroes who steal stuff," Ratso said.

"Actually the correct term is Supervillains," Arcanon said to the surprise of the enforcers, "What I read a lot of comics and watched some videos to get ideas for my battle plans."

Before the Dark Hand thugs could say anymore Section 13 personnel arrived with tanks, armored cars, and they were all armed.

"Freeze. Step away from the Vehicle and put your hands up!" Captain Black ordered.

The Dark Hand thugs then began attacking using the power of the talismans by destroying the vehicles and attacking the agents. Arcanon then conjured up a wave of lasers to attack the Section 13 staff forcing them to take cover.

"All agents fall back!" Captain Black said, "Repeat! Fall back!"

"Now let's get out of here," Arcanon said teleporting himself and the thugs and the loot to his airship as it sailed away.

Camille then took dragon form, grabbed Jackie and flew after the blimp.

"I said all agents fall back!" Captain Black said to Camille and Jackie.

"Jackie's an Archeologist and I'm part of the Order of Dragons," Camille called back, "Besides they still have the talismans!"

Camille flew as fast as she could but she had a feeling that it wouldn't be an easy flight.

"Jackie hang on this could get rough," Camille warned as Arcanon activated the auto weapons on his ship.

Jackie yelled as he held on for dear life as Camille avoided and evaded the attacks from Arcanon's airship.

* * *

Inside the Airship the Dark hand Thugs were counting up the loot and checking in with Valmont.

"So what's the word on the heist?" Valmont asked.

"We got a big haul and Arcanon is bringing us back to base," said Finn in his usual suave tone.

"We ran into Section 13 but they weren't much of a threat," said Ratso.

"Then I suppose the situation is normal," Valmont said ending the phone call.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Netherworld Shendu was facing his siblings.

"So given the recent events my demise has left a void for you seven to fill," Shendu said, "All you have to do is let me possess a human and I can free you and allow you to begin a new reign of terror."

The Demons considered it before they blasted Shendu with a green light.

"What trickery is this?" Shendu demanded.

"You've proven crafty brother," Hsi Wu stated, "So we require a safety measure."

"Our spell will keep you bound to the human of your choosing until you free us," Bai Tsa stated.

"That way we can keep track of you and know exactly how to find you," Xiao Fung added, "In the event that we deem it necessary to resume your eternal torture."

"In the event that you fail to free us," Tso Lan finished.

"I accept your terms and I know the right human for the job," Shendu said, "But first I must find another human to help."

* * *

Back in the Human world Camille had flown Jackie all the way to where the airship had landed which happened to be on the edge of town.

"All that flying has left me worn out," Camille sighed as she was back in human form.

"Perhaps we should call for back up," Jackie suggested.

"The American Dragon won't be able to get here in time and we don't have time to get Uncle and company," said Camille. "But I was able to get hold of Mr. Lee and I asked him to pass a message onto the Dragon Council during the flight. Unfortunately it'll take them awhile to get here."

"Perhaps we can help even up the odds," Jade spoke.

"Bwaa. Jade. How did you find us?" Jackie asked.

"Mira and I followed you using the jet packs Kepler created by studying the one her Aunt Carmelita used," Jade said, "Duh."

"Camille you are a very bad influence on Jade," Jackie pointed.

"Either way we have the back up," Camille said, "Now let's go see what the Dark Hand thugs are up to."

The group of four crept closer to the Dark Hand's hideout and were listening to the conversation.

"Well gentlemen I'd say you did a good job with this heist," Valmont said counting up the loot, "Between this heist and the Lost Treasure I'd say that we're set."

"But there's something else that I wanted to talk to you about," Arcanon said, "Shendu's likely going to be trying to free his siblings. On the way back I had a word with him about which body he wanted to use and he wants to free his siblings by using Jackie Chan's body."

"Okay so does he need the talismans or not?" Finn asked.

"Actually Shendu's a spirit now," Arcanon said, "He has no need for the talismans."

"So why is he here again?" Ratso wondered.

"He's going to free his siblings and we're gonna help him," said Arcanon, "Besides using Jackie's body would make things too suspicious. By using Valmont's body combined with my connections in the magical world this should be an easy assignment."

"Wait a minute I object," Valmont said as Shendu prepared to possess Valmont.

"Believe me I'm not happy with Arcanon's plan either but he said that between his own resources and airship and the Dark Hand's resources this quest should be completed," Shendu said.

"Which means we need to get going," said Arcanon.

"So where do we start?" Chow questioned.

"We start in Tibet," Arcanon spoke, "I managed to find tales of the Pan Ku Box being up there."

Outside Jackie and company were listening in on everything that had been heard.

"Okay I've heard enough let's get in there and," Jade said preparing to jump in only for Camille to hold her back.

"Hold it," Camille said, "We're gathering info, and we are not strong enough to take on the Dark Hand and now that Lord Arcanon's with them they'll be even harder to fight."

"Just a quick question," said Mira, "Who is with them now that Tohru's with Uncle?"

The group didn't have to wait long to answer that question as Hak Foo's voice could be heard behind them.

"Welcome to the last meeting you'll ever see," Hak Foo remarked. "Angry Crow Takes flight!"

"Angry Crow does what?" Mira asked confused.

"Run," Jackie yelled as Mira and Jade activated their jet packs while Camille and Jackie jumped to avoid Hak Foo's attack but they landed right in front of the Dark Hand, "Um Hello."

"Chan!" Shendu's voice rang from Valmont.

"Shendu?" Camille asked, "I thought Jade destroyed you."

"My physical form may have been destroyed but my spirit endures," Shendu said, "Shadowkhan get them!"

On cue Swarms of Shadowkhan appeared.

Jackie and Camille began to fight off the Shadowkhan and they were doing well at first between Jackie's martial arts and Camille's dragon powers. However they began to get swarmed.

"Time to go," Camille said, turning into her dragon form, grabbing Jackie and breathing a blast of wind at the Shadowkhan and the Dark Hand thugs to keep them busy before taking flight.

"Shadowkhan After them," Shendu retorted.

"In the meantime let's get to Tibet," said Lord Arcanon as the airship began to take off.

* * *

Back with Jackie and Camille the former was riding on the back of the latter as the Shadowkhan ninjas were tossing shuriken at them. Camille turned her head and used her fire breath to roast them but she had to avoid more shuriken.

They continued flying until they managed to land near Chinatown and were within running distance of Uncle's Rare Finds.

Unfortunately they were surrounded by even more Shadowkhan and some restrained them and one even had the sense to muzzle Camille preventing her from using her elemental breath weapons.

"Bad Day," Jackie whispered knowing they were in for it.


	5. The J-Team

**The J-Team**

Jackie and Camille were still restrained by the Shadowkhan and they were prepared to finish them off when they heard chanting.

"Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo, Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao! Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao!"

The Shadowkhan turned into white smoke and vanished. Jackie and Camille saw Uncle with Captain Black, Tohru, Jade, Mira, and the Dragon Council chanting.

Once Camille had the rope around her mouth removed and she returned to human form the team all met up in Uncle's Shop.

"Unc that was some magic," said Captain Black.

"Feh. Simple Chi Spell," Uncle said.

"But what I'd like to know is what are we going to do about Shendu?" Mira asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jade asked, "We all team up, gather help, and kick his butt!"

"It's not that simple Jade," said Camille, "Shendu said he was going to Tibet. Something about the Pan Ku Box."

"Aiyaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Uncle yelled, "We must find Pan Ku Box first before Shendu finds it and uses it to find the doors and release the seven other demons!"

"Other Demons Sensei?" Tohru asked Uncle.

"Yes Tohru," Uncle said before speaking to the Dragon Council, "Noble Dragons This is Tohru. He is now living here in my shop."

The Council looked at Tohru before Councilor Chang Spoke.

"You should consider yourself lucky you turned yourself into human authorities," the Dragon of Asia said, "If I had it my way you'd be rotting in a magical prison right now."

Tohru had the decency to feel ashamed for his role in assisting Shendu in regaining his freedom.

"However since Chi Wizard Chan has taken you in you will be allowed to roam free without having to worry about us," Councilor Omina added, "Provided Chi Wizard Chan actually trust you."

"Tohru has my total faith noble dragons," Uncle said, "I am planning on making him my apprentice."

"Then in that case there is no need to take Tohru to prison," said Councilor Kulkulkhan.

"For a moment I thought you were here to take Tohru away to Azkaban Prison," said Mira.

"Mira this is not a Harry Potter book," Camille said.

"But I love reading the Harry Potter books," Mira said, "I even memorized all the spells and read every book in the series. I wonder if we can find Diagon Alley."

"Well I didn't get a chance to take you to the Maggus Bazaar considering the locals may think you're an enemy given your birthmark," the Elemental Dragon girl said, "Even so we have no time for this we gotta take on Shendu."

"How about we let the proper authorities handle this," said Jackie, "Ouch!"

"Dragons have different territories to patrol," said Camille, "Since we're heading to Tibet that's in China which means we need to call the Chinese Dragon for help."

"And the Dark Hand still has nine of the twelve talismans," said Jade, "Which means we better call for more additional help."

"Oh great more humans," Councilor Chang said with disdain.

"What's her problem?" Jade asked.

"Councilor Chang doesn't want to get more humans involved in this," said Camille.

"Then let's let the cops deal with it. Ouch!" Jackie said only to get hit by Uncle.

"Do cops understand magic? No?" Uncle asked before yelling, "Then we must get to Tibet to stop Shendu from finding the Pan Ku Box and using it to release the seven other demons!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Lord Arcanon's Airship the Dark Hand were enjoying the comforts of traveling in said ship as they were over the skies in Tibet.

"Arcanon put in everything," Ratso said, "They even got a game room."

"And a disco dance room," Finn added.

"I wonder if they serve grilled cheese sandwiches?" Ratso remarked.

"We can talk about lunch after we get the Pan Ku Box," said Lord Arcanon, "Right now the sooner we finish this quest the sooner we can get Shendu out of my cousin and you can return to the Dark Hand doing it's usual thing."

Soon the ship landed on an airfield big enough to hold Arcanon's Airship.

The Thugs stepped out as they headed up to the temple where the Pan Ku Box was.

"Soon my demon bretheren will be free to walk the earth and their new reign of terror shall begin," said Shendu.

"You go and do that," said Arcanon, "Call me when you get to the temple."

"You mean you're not coming with us?" Chow asked.

"Somebody's gotta put the ship on safeguard and I'm gonna visit my uncle," the Dark Magical Swordsman said before tossing them a device with a button, "If anything happens just press that and you'll teleport back to the ship. But there's only enough power for one teleport."

"Understood," Finn said before Arcanon handed Shendu a magical case and gauntlets.

"What are these?" Valmont asked as he regained control over his body.

"Gauntlets enchanted to allow you and Shendu to hold items made with good magic," said Arcanon, "And a magical case to put said item into just in case you lose the gauntlets."

"Well I'm not liking this venture but if I want Shendu out of my body I suppose we have no choice," Valmont sighed, "Let's go."

The Dark Hand headed to the temple where the Pan Ku Box was located.

* * *

Meanwhile the newly dubbed J-Team which consisted of Jackie, Uncle, Tohru, El Toro, Viper, Jade, and Paco were flying to Tibet via Plane.

"I cannot believe that I'm traveling to Tibet with a super thief," Jackie moaned.

"Ex-Super Thief," Viper said, "Now I'm a security consultant."

"Besides you needed extra muscle and Camille and Captain Black approved the idea," Jade said, "Not to mention the Dragon Council tends to listen to her since she's supposed to be their leader."

Jackie sighed as he knew this was going to be a very long flight.

Once the plane landed the team got out and began their hike.

"Sensei how long will it take to get to the Pan Ku Box?" Tohru asked.

"If we start hiking now we should be able to reach a hotel by tonight and then continue tomorrow," Uncle said, "Assuming Camille and the good dragons manage to keep it safe from the forces of Darkness."

"But Shendu's a Dragon," Jackie reminded, "How do we know they won't treat him as an ally and just give him the box? Ouch!"

"Did you sense any hostility from the councilors?" Uncle asked before speaking, "No because the noble dragons are good! They are not evil!"

"So you're telling us that we're up against the Dark Hand again and we have good dragons to help us?" El Toro spoke.

"That's basically it," Jade said.

So the group continued the hike until Uncle got tired and said they needed to rest.

* * *

Meanwhile Camille had met up with Mr. Lee and his granddaughters only this time they were joined by Councilor Chang, the Dragon of Asia.

"Thanks for joining us Councilor Chang," Camille said, "I know you would prefer to have the humans stay out of affairs in your territory but due to the situation of the Dark Hand and Lord Arcanon being involved with Shendu we don't have a choice. Besides the newly formed J-Team are the only ones with experience against the Dark Hand and Shendu."

"Personally I'd rather send in a magical squadron after them," Councilor Chang said with disdain, "It would save us the trouble."

"Then why haven't you done that Councilor?" Ring asked.

"Because Camille said that we don't have time to wait for a magical squadron," Councilor Chang said.

"Well now that we have that covered let's get going," Camille replied, "The longer we debate the more time the forces of darkness have to aquire the Pan Ku Box."

"I second the Elemental Dragon Girl's motion," Mr. Lee agreed as the group of five began to fly to the location of the Pan Ku Box.

* * *

Over with the Dark Hand Thugs, they had just blasted their way into the Temple and were in the room with the Pan Ku Box.

"Quickly. Let's get it before the Order of the Dragon Shows up," ordered Shendu.

"What's so bad about them?" Chow asked. "They're dragons. You're dragons. Surely they'd let you take the box."

"I'll put it in a way you can understand," Shendu said, "They're good. I'm Evil. The Pan Ku Box is forged of good magic. As such I cannot touch it."

"What about using these gloves Arcanon gave you?" Ratso asked.

"Well if nobody wants it," Jade's voice said as she swung on a rope and grabbed the Pan Ku Box before she and Paco bolted for it only to get levitated by Finn using the rooster talisman and for Hak Foo to grab the Pan Ku Box and place it in the container that Arcanon had provided.

"Exterminate the pests. Perminantly!" Shendu ordered as Finn and Chow prepared to do just that.

"Let them go!" Camille's voice rang out as the thugs saw Camille, Councilor Chang, Mr. Lee, Ring and Mei Ling already in Dragon form.

"These are the ones that you need a team to defeat?" Councilor Chang asked Camille, "They're nothing but weak humans."

Right on cue the forces of Darkness dropped Jade and Chow used the Rabbit and Ox Talismans to grab Chang and toss her right into the mural of the demon sorcerers.

"Who's the weak one now?" Finn taunted.

"First lesson Councilor," said Camille as she went to check on the Dragon of Asia, "Never underestimate your opponent. That's how stupid dragons get slain."

Shendu remarked upon hearing that.

"So you're on the Dragon Council," Shendu said, "Shadowkhan attack!"

Right on cue the Shadowkhan appeared and began to attack the good dragons as the Dark hand Thugs escaped with the Pan Ku Box.

Jade attempted to catch them but more Shadowkhan were about to eliminate her and Paco if Camille didn't intervene.

"Jade use this," Camille said tossing a blowfish to Jade, "Protect Paco and call Jackie. Let him know what's going on. Ring, you and your sister protect Jade."

"Got it," Jade said doing what Camille told her to do while the good dragons were fighting off the waves of Shadowkhan.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hotel Jackie and company were snoozing at Jackie's cell phone rang.

"Hello," Jackie asked with a yawn.

"Jackie it's Jade. No time to talk. Shendu's got the Pan Ku Box." Jade said.

"Just go back to sleep," Jackie said ending the phone call on that note.

"Jackie what is so important that you had to wake uncle?" Uncle asked.

"Just something about Shendu getting the Pan Ku Box," Jackie asked.

"Aiiiiiyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Uncle yelled at the top of his lungs knowing that the situation just went from bad to worse.

* * *

Back at the temple the dragons were still fending off the Shadowkhan when Uncle's yell reached the walls.

"What was that?" Mei Ling wondered.

"That would be the sound of Uncle," Camille said, "Either way we gotta finish this."

"Then what do you propose we do?" Ring asked.

"Brace yourselves this is gonna get rough," Camille spoke as the good guys braced themselves.

The Shadowkhan began to swarm Camille but she summoned all the Earth element energy she had and unleashed it in a massive wave that wiped out all the Shadowkhan.

"Wow you really went to town on the ninjas," Ring said.

"Yeah I did," Camille chuckled nervously.

"Councilor Chang did you know Camille could always do that?" Mr. Lee asked.

"To be honest I was only in charge of teaching Camille how to use her fire element," Councilor Chang replied, "From what I saw that was her earth element."

"Either way we better go find Jackie and company," Mei Ling said, "I have a feeling the Chi Wizard is not gonna be happy when he finds out about this."

* * *

Mei Ling was right. It was morning when the Dragons met up with the J-Team and needless to say Uncle was very unhappy about all that had happened but Jackie was still shocked at the Dark Hand having the talismans.

"The Dark Hand still have all the talismans," Jackie yelled, "They're still a threat."

"Talismans are not important," Uncle said, "Shendu has the Pan Ku Box. We need to find it before he unleashes the seven demon sorcerers upon the earth!"

"I'll return to the Isle of Draco and tell the other Councilors about all that had happened," Councilor Chang said before speaking to Camille. "Dragon Cooper. It seems we'll have to rely upon you and your human friends to stop Shendu and the Dark Hand after all. Even though I hate to admit it."

"Believe me Councilor Chang. We'll do everything in our power to stop the Demon Sorcerers from terrorizing the Earth," the Elemental Dragon Girl said.

"In the meantime my granddaughters and I had better get back to Hong Kong," Mr. Lee said.

"And I already called Captain Black to provide a ride home for everybody," Jackie said, "Consider it a way of saying thanks for agreeing to help."

So the team then parted ways and headed back knowing that things were about to get even tougher.


	6. Big Trouble in Japan

**Big Trouble in Japan**

In Lord Arcanon's airship the forces of darkness were already working on trying to unlock the Pan Ku Box. Ratso had already taken to using a drill only for the tool to break.

"Quickly the Panku Box must be opened," Shendu said.

"Charging Rhino smashes walnut," Hak Foo yelled attempting to smash the box only for it to survive the attack.

"Not even a scratch," Chow commented.

"Here give it to me," said Arcanon, "Perhaps we just need a different approach. Finn did you take pictures of the trigrams like I asked?"

"Well yeah I remember you doing that but how does that help us?" Finn asked.

"Watch closely," Arcanon said as he took the box and turned it half way once and a quarter way four times causing a map to appear.

"So it's a puzzle?" Ratso asked.

"Yep," Arcanon said as directions appeared. "Chow record this."

Chow recorded the directions via video camera as Arcanon said.

"Ah directions that lead to the portal which imprisons Po Kong the Mountain Demon," Shendu said as said directions appeared along with a riddle.

"Ooh a Puzzle with a riddle," said Ratso.

"It says we gotta find that which runs but doesn't walk which leads to the mouth that never talks," Finn said as Arcanon had written that down before the map vanished and Valmont took control.

"Tell me somebody wrote that down?" Valmont said.

"Already did," said Arcanon presenting the information. "And it's gonna take a while to translate."

* * *

At Uncle's Shop Uncle was already at work training Tohru to be his apprentice in Chi Magic while Camille was tense which didn't go unnoticed by the Chans.

"So why are you so tense?" Jade asked.

"Since I returned from New York I had a word with Lao Shi and I couldn't stop thinking about what he said when I visited him," said Camille.

"What did he say to you?" Uncle asked.

"He said that the Dark Dragon returned during the American Dragon's tests," said Camille.

"Sounds like pure coincidence," Jackie said.

"That's what I said too but Lao Shi said that the Dark Dragon acted like he knew too much about Jake Long's tests," said Camille, "He believes there is a dark spy within the order of the dragon."

"That would explain the faint trace of dark chi I felt when the Dragon Council was present," said Uncle surprising everyone.

"But I'm being trained by the Dragon Council," said Camille, "You think one of them is the Dark Spy?"

"I can sense that one of them is the spy but as for which one I'm not sure," Uncle said, "In the meantime we had best get Tohru ready for his chi lessons."

"And I better get to work teaching Jade about magic," the Elemental Dragon Girl, "You never know when she'll be needed to help Tohru in the event something happens to Uncle."

"I don't know what scares me more," Jackie said, "You teaching Jade about magic or you making a good case about why you plan to teach her."

* * *

Back in Arcanon's Airship Ratso was trying to open the box again but it wouldn't budge.

"It won't budge," Ratso said.

"Clearly the box's way of telling us that we must open the first portal before proceeding to the next," Shendu said as Arcanon brought up a map on his computer system, "And if our memory of the directions is correct then the portal that imprisons Po Kong the Mountain Demon is located in what is now Tokyo Japan."

* * *

Back at Uncle's shop Tohru had fallen asleep and Jade crept up trying to wake him up before noticing the spell book.

"Duplication spell for beginners," Jade read, "This should be good."

Jade read the spell and began to work on it.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Camille remarked.

"Gah!" Jade yelled, "How much did you see?"

"Enough to know that if you plan to cast the duplication spell you should do it properly."

"And what makes you think I don't know how to do that?"

"Did you remember to get the finishing charm?"

Jade looked over the ingredients before noticing she had forgotten to get that.

"Oops," Jade said sheepishly before remembering to add it to the spell.

Once it was complete she used it on the vase and it replicated.

"Looks like Uncle's gonna beg me to be his apprentice," Jade spoke as the shop door opened.

Jackie showed up with an urgent look on his face.

"Uncle, pack your things. Captain Black informed me that he spotted Arcanon's airship going to Tokyo," Jackie said before Uncle showed up in his pajamas.

"Jackie do not move," Uncle said before smacking him with his signature two finger smack, "Do you expect me to seal the door with salt and pepper? No? Then you go to Tokyo and figure out which demon we are dealing with so Uncle can research a proper chi spell!"

"Actually Uncle I have a better idea," said Camille showing up, "I'll just call the Japanese Dragon and let him follow the Dark Hand thugs. Then once he does that we can research the proper chi spell needed to seal the demon door."

"Camille I don't think sending in more dragons is a good idea. Ouch," Jackie said before getting hit with the uncle smack.

"We must trust the order of the dragon," Uncle said as Camille went to make the call.

* * *

In Tokyo Japan, Shendu and the Dark Hand Thugs were looking at a map.

"The Map indicated that proceed three hundred paces southeast from the cherry blossom grove where we will follow that which runs but never walks to the mouth which never talks," Shendu spoke.

"I don't any cheery blossoms," Chow commented.

"That's because much has changed in the last 900 or so years," Arcanon said, "So let's start with finding natural landmarks."

"Like what?" Finn asked.

"Rivers," Arcanon said. "They run but don't walk and lead to mouths that never talk."

"I suppose it's worth a look," Valmont said as the thugs headed to find a river but what they didn't know was that they were being watched by the Japanese Dragon.

The Japanese Dragon immediately contacted Camille to tip her off about the situation.

* * *

Back at Uncle's Rare Finds Camille got the phone call about the situation on the trigram of the Pan Ku Box as well as the possible locations for the demon portal.

"Uncle I bring good news," said Camille, "The Japanese says that the Dark Hand is searching along the rivers for the demon portal and the key has a whole line over two broken lines."

"What does it mean?" Tohru asked.

"A whole line atop two broken lines is the symbol for Po Kong the Mountain Demon," Uncle answered, "We must gather the chi spell ingredients."

"Sweet we're off on an adventure to Japan," Jade said.

"You have to attend school," Jackie said.

"Actually if all of us are going then we may as well take Jade," Camille said, "In the meantime what should I tell the Japanese Dragon? He can't take on a demon alone."

"Have the Japanese Dragon try to take the Pan Ku Box back from the Forces of Darkness if possible," Uncle said.

"And recover the Talismans," Jackie said before Uncle smacked him, "Ouch."

"How many times must I tell you?" Uncle asked, "Talismans are not important."

"Actually we need to get them away from the Dark Hand," said Camille, "So I'll tell the Japanese Dragon to get on that and bring back up."

"Either way we must get the Chi Spell ready," Tohru suggested as they did that.

* * *

Back in Japan the Dark hand were traveling down the River via motor boat that Arcanon had rented but what they didn't know was that they were being followed by the Japanese Dragon, his apprentice, and one of his Japanese Chi Witch Wife's relatives. The relative in question happened to be a female around Camille's age and had her hair done up in a Japanese top knot.

"Why couldn't we have waited for the rest of our relatives to get here uncle?" the girl riding upon the back of the Japanese dragon asked.

"Because Kaoru we have bigger problems at hand. We must stop Shendu and his minions from releasing Po Kong back into this world and reclaim the talismans," the Japanese Dragon explained to his niece, "Besides the rest of your family agreed to wait for the Chans and Camille. Considering that you and your family are all descendants of Japanese Samurai and some of you are Chi Wizards."

"And who knows what else they could send at us?" the Japanese Dragon's apprentice replied.

"Alright," Kaoru sighed as her Uncle and her Uncle's apprentice were right.

* * *

Back with the Dark Hand they arrived at the shrine and were hiking up to the inner sanctum.

"Okay so are we at the right place?" Finn asked.

"All I see is a souvenir stand with a drum," said Ratso.

As if on cue the Pan Ku box shot out a light that hit a lock on a temple which turned it into a keyhole that fit Po Kong's Trigram. Then the box flew out of Ratso's hands and fit right into the keyhole before revealing the portal.

From the Portal a huge green skinned gargantuan demoness with stubby arms and black hair in a Japanese topknot.

"Behold the triumphant return of my big sister Po Kong, the Mountain Demon," Shendu said.

"Must be his big sister," Finn said to which Chow and Ratso nodded.

"Enough fanfare what's for supper?" Po Kong asked.

"Unfortunately we didn't bring anything but perhaps those meddling dragons and their guest will do," said Arcanon pointing to the Japanese Dragon, his apprentice and niece.

"Mmm, hors-d'oeuvres," the Mountain Demon said enjoying the idea of eating the dragons and chi witch in training.

"What is that?" Kaoru asked.

"If I had to guess this would be one of the Demons that the Dragon Council warned us about," The Japanese Dragon answered.

"Well in that case," Kaoru said pulling out a blow fish and firing a Japanese chi spell at the demon and managed to hit the demon in the face causing a smoke cloud.

"Nice shot," the Japanese Dragon's apprentice said.

Unfortunately the smoke cleared and Po Kong was unharmed.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked.

"Maybe we could call Camille," The Japanese Dragon's apprentice suggested.

"I'll call her," Kaoru said picking up a cell phone.

* * *

Meanwhile the Chans and Camille were at the airport when Camille's cell phone rang.

"Camille speaking how can I help?" Camille asked.

"Camille it's Kaoru we got a problem," Kaoru said.

"Let me put you on speaker," Camille said putting the phone on speaker, "Okay go."

"A giant green demon is free," Kaoru said, "I tried a spell from my homeland of Japan but it had no effect."

"Aiya. Po Kong the Mountain Demon is Chinese," Uncle said hearing that.

"What are we supposed to do?"

"You must distract the demon until Uncle can cast a proper chi spell!"

"Understood," Kaoru replied as she ended the Phone call.

* * *

Back at the battlefield Kaoru kept firing chi spell after chi spell to try and keep Po Kong distracted.

The Mountain Demo grew frustrated as she tried to grab the two dragons and the Japanese Good Chi Witch but they were too fast for her and made sure to stay out of their reach.

The Dark Hand were about to take their leave after Ratso had taken back the Pan Ku box only for them to spot the Chans and Camille.

"It's the Elemental Dragon girl," Shendu yelled.

"Let's get her," Ratso said.

"Never mind her! Get the old man!" Arcanon said pointing the sword at Uncle.

"That would be our cue," Finn said.

"Angry Crow takes flight!" Hak Foo yelled leaping into the air.

Tohru managed to intercept the attack as he took on Hak Foo while Camille battled the Talisman empowered enforcers which left Jackie to face Lord Arcanon.

"Hello who are you?" Jackie asked Arcanon.

"I am Lord Arcanon," Arcanon said, "And you will not interfere in my affairs."

Arcanon brandished the black steeled sword and began to battle the archeologist.

"Uncle hurry," Jade said helping Uncle with the Chi Spell.

"Did you or Tohru remember the Drum?" Uncle asked.

"Yes but why did we need it?" Jade asked presenting said drum.

"Drum is symbol of the immortal who originaly defeated Po Kong the Mountain Demon," Uncle explained as Chow nearly got him if Camille hadn't intervened.

"Uncle hurry up," Camille said fending off the enforcers, "I can't distract these guys forever."

"Uncle is ready," Uncle said as he did his usual chanting, "Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gui Gwai Fai Di Zao."

Uncle's spell hit the drum as it began glowing and floating.

"Jade Drum must be struck three times," Uncle explained.

"Got it Uncle," Jade said.

"Not gonna happen," Shendu said preparing to jump and attack Jade, "Prepare to burn!"

"I don't think so," Camille said intercepting Shendu's Fire blast with her water breath before tossing him into the enforcers which in turn caused them to lose the talismans and give Jade the time she needed to hit the drum three times.

As soon as the drum was hit the demon portal opened and began to assimilate Po Kong back into it.

"NO!" Po Kong yelled as the portal pulled her back into the demon netherworld.

Shendu roared in fury before casting a spell causing the enforcers, Lord Arcanon and himself to vanish.

"They still have the Pan Ku Box," Tohru said.

"But on the plus side at least we recovered the talismans," Camille said juggling the talismans that the enforcers left behind, "Now we don't have to worry about the forces of Darkness attacking us with them."

"For now we better get going," Uncle said, "We still have six more Demon Sorcerers to defeat should they be released."

The Team all agreed as they left the shrine.

* * *

Author's Note: The idea of the Japanese Dragon having a Japanese Chi Witch as a Wife and his brother in law being from a clan of Japanese Good Chi Wizards is my own little twist.


	7. Rumble in the Big House

**Rumble in the Big House**

The Panku Box floats in midair as it shuffles automatically before revealing a map to the next portal.

" _The portal of Xiao Fung the Wind Demon lies on the southern land mass, four million and one cubits above the southern hemisphere, beyond the blasted forest, nestled between the rolling hills."_ Shendu spoke earlier as they walked.

Shendu and the Dark Hand Thugs along with Lord Arcanon were staring down at a prison in Colorado's Black Forest.

"Uh, the only thing I see nestling," Ratso began.

"Is Hollowlands Penitentiary," Finn finished.

"Do you mean to tell us that the Demon Portal is in that prison, Shendu?" Valmont asked in a demanding tone.

"Do not take that tone with me Valmont!" Shendu snapped, " _I_ did not build the fortress."

"I heard of breaking out of Jail but breaking in?" Ratso asked.

"No problem. I did a stretch here," Finn stated, "Rumor has it that there are miles of tunnels under the joint."

"The Pan Ku box did not mention tunnels and I will not waste time chasing rumors," Shendu said before making a suggestion, "When we can simply allow ourselves to be taken prisoner."

"And that's where I'm going have to speak up. Suppose you guys do get arrested? What if you end up in a different prison or get caught by the Dragon Council? Who's to say you will end up in a Magical prison?" Arcanon asked.

"Arcanon's got a point boss," Ratso said.

"And what do you suggest we do Arcanon?" The Fire Demon asked Arcanon.

I say we go with Finn's plan about the tunnels or let me go in as an inspector and Hak Foo as my assistant," Lord Arcanon suggested before stating, "Don't forget he's my personal body guard who's currently on loan to Valmont as the Dark Hand's new field lieutenant. And once we have the Wind Demon you can call the Shadowkhan to pick us up."

"Very well Lord Arcanon. We'll go with the latter plan," Shendu yielded.

* * *

At Section 13 it was business as usual. So far the crime had gone down and the Talismans were back in the vault.

Unfortunately Jade was bored and was pestering Camille.

"Aw come on Camille just a quick flight around San Fran?" Jade asked.

"I said no Jade," Camille replied, "It's forbidden for dragons to be seen in their dragon form by humans and as a Dragon being trained by the World Dragon Council directly I have to adhere to that."

"Mira's relatives all saw you," Jade argued.

"I was knocked out cold by the French chapter of the Huntsclan," Camille reminded, "Besides I'm supposed to make sure you stay out of unnecessary danger."

Before Jade could say anything else Mira popped in.

"Camille, Captain Black wants to see us and Jackie," Mira said.

"Let's go see what he wants," Camille said as the three went to see Captain Black and Jackie.

"So what's going on Uncle?" Mira asked.

"We've gotten reports that the Dark Hand have been spotted in the area around Hollowlands Prison," Capt. Black explained.

"Why would the Dark Hand want to go there?" asked Jade.

"Probably because there's a Demon Portal," Camille said.

"Why don't we just call the warden and tell him we're gonna make an inspection?" asked Jackie hoping for a simple solution before getting hit by Uncle. "Ouch!"

"Does Prison Warden understand magic?" Uncle asked, "Nooo. Then we must figure out how to stop the Dark Hand from releasing the demon."

"Let's just get to the prison first and then we'll figure out what to do from there?" Jade suggested.

"The kid is right," said Camille, "The longer we sit here the more time the enemy has to find the demon portal."

So Camille, Mira and Jackie headed to a chopper to fly to the prison to figure out which demon was about to be unleashed.

* * *

Meanwhile in the tunnels under the prison the Dark Hand thugs were already digging with Arcanon's portable map and the Pan Ku Box guiding them.

"So according to the portalble map and the Pan Ku Box we should be directly under the prison," Arcanon said, "Shendu summon the shadowkhan to take us the rest of the way into the prison itself."

"Very well but I still say we should've allowed ourselves to be taken prisoner," Shendu said as he summoned the Shadowkhan to take them inside of the prison itself.

It was dumb luck that they happened to be in the Laundry Room.

"We're in the Laundry room," Finn said, "Are you sure this is the right place?"

As if on cue the Pan Ku Box glowed and began floating to a washing machine where it unlocked the portal.

Emerging from the Demon Portal was Xiao Fung the Wind Demon.

"Welcome back Xiao Fung," Shendu said.

"Shendu good to see you," Xiao Fung, "Well hear you at least. Either way it's good to be free."

"Technically you may have escaped the netherworld but you're inside a human built prison," said Lord Arcanon.

"This Prison as you call it is paradise compared to the ghastly abyss that I have escaped," Xiao Fung said as he picked up a towel and sniffed it.

"Yeah but the outside is even better," Finn said.

"Yeah beaches, sodas, comic books," Ratso said.

"They're right," Arcanon said, "So why don't you allow me to get us out of here and take you to my battleship."

"Where is this battleship?" Xiao Fung asked.

"Shendu have the Shadowkhan take us to my battleship," Arcanon said, "Hak Foo and Chow are waiting for us as we speak."

"Very well Arcanon," said Shendu as he summoned the Shadowkhan to do just that and the group found themelves on Lord Arcanon's battleship.

"This battleship seems adequate," said Xiao Fung.

"But we weren't expecting a Demon of your size so I'm a bit worried about the weight limit," Arcanon said, "Not to mention that it'll be difficult to explain why we have a demon on the ship if anybody were to see you."

"You make a good point," Xiao Fung said as he shifted into a human wearing casual clothes.

"You guys can do that?" Finn asked, surprised.

"Concealment seems prudent," Xiao Fung said, "Demons tend to stick out like sore thumbs in this modern world."  
"Speaking of which we should get going," Shendu said, "We still have family to release and portals to find."

"Agreed," said Lord Arcanon, "Ratso solve the puzzle box."

* * *

Meanwhile back with Jackie, Mira, and Camille they were still in the chopper looking for Lord Acanon's battleship.

"We've been flying all over the place and we haven't seen anything," Jackie said, "Are you sure Arcanon's battleship is here?"

"Perhaps it turned invisible," Mira suggested.

"Mira that only happens in cartoons," Jackie replied, "I'm pretty sure there is no such thing as invisible battleships."

"Really I find that amusing considering the things you and your family have seen on a daily basis," Camille replied, "And given all that has happened I'm not going to rule it out as a possibility."

"Neither will I," Mira said, "After all there are aircraft that are designed to be invisible to radar so we just have to be very careful."

"And given what we're dealing with as of late we have to consider that possibility," Camille replied to Jackie.

"Okay so suppose we find the demon how do we keep it in range until uncle prepares the Chi Spell?" Jackie asked.

"That part I'm still working on," Camille said, "The Dragon Council never trained me to take on a demon single handedly. They didn't expect Shendu to return and find the Pan Ku Box."

"I thought Dragons were trained for stuff like this?" Mira remarked, "And you defeated Shendu."

"We are trained for magical threats but not against a demon," Camille retorted, "And that was due to the fact that Mr. Lee and Jackie were there and so was Jade. It takes teamwork to defeat a demon. Something you should know about given your family's line of work."

"I know that but I'm just saying that you could have been given more training before facing Shendu," said Mira.

"Uh guys don't look now but I'm seeing something ahead of us," The Pilot said.

Jackie, Mira, and Camille looked to see Arcanon's battleship flying ahead of them and away from the prison.

"That's Arcanon's battleship?" Mira asked, "It looks like something right out of a video game."

"Trust me it is," Camille said, "That ship is armed with defenses and we won't be able to bring it down. For now we'll just have to turn back and tell Captain Black that the mission was a bust."

"But what about the demon?" Mira asked.

"We'll have to head back to Uncle's shop and devise a plan for that," said Camille.

"I just hope Uncle doesn't take it too badly," Jackie said as the copter turned back.

* * *

Back at Uncle's shop Uncle was not happy to hear the news.

"Aiiiiyyyyyyaahhhh! How could you let the demon escape?" Uncle yelled.

"Uncle that was a giant battleship the Dark Hand was in," Jackie said, "There was no way for us to get on the ship without the Dark Hand shooting us down."

"And even then the council didn't teach me how to teleport in and out," said Camille, "If I had a magical artifact like that. Then I could have found the demon in question."

"Don't blame yourself Camille," said Mira, "You were faced with a tough choice and besides we'll have another chance to figure out where the demon is. But for now we should find a way to identify the demons without having to see them. Perhaps if we had a compass or something to tell us what demon we were dealing with would have made things easier."

"Perhaps we should get to work on that sensei," Tohru suggested, "The last thing we need is to tell the Dragon Council why their personal student got shot down by a battleship."

"Apprentice has a point," Uncle said, "Camille was faced with a tough choice and she made the right choice."

"And besides one out of two isn't bad," Jade piped up before everybody glared at her, "What?"

"Still I'm gonna have to tell the Dragon Council what happened," Camille said, "I just hope they don't hold this against me."

"Don't worry about it Camille," Uncle said, "Uncle is sure that most of the Council will understand."

Camille understood as the team prepared for what would happen next.


	8. And He Does His Own Stunts

**And He Does His Own Stunts**

In the Dark Hand's Hideout the Enforcers were all bringing in a relic from the ling dynasty. Lord Arcanon was helping out as was Xiao Fung since Ratso was busy trying to solve the Pan Ku box with the information left behind.

"Easy with that relic. Place it to the left," Shendu said before Valmont took control.

"And into the incinerator," Valmont added, "We could use the firewood."

"Let me remind you Valmont that with some sprucing up with fish heap will be worthy of housing a demon sorcerer."

"The only demon Sorcerer I see is Xiao Fung. You're currently vanquished."

"I may be vanquished but I am still very much in charge as you can see," Shendu remarked as his image appeared over Valmont's face.

"This is my hideout and my body Shendu," Valmont responded fiercely.

"Which reminds me," Shendu said, "I have a little change in wardrobe in mind."

"You wouldn't dare," Valmont barked.

"Uh guys," Arcanon said, "If you're done yapping Ratso just solved the puzzle box."

Right on cue everyone lowered the box as they paid attention to the Pan Ku box. Chow had the sense to record the map as it showed the location of the next portal.

"Ooh California," Finn said as the map showed the American continent with the portal in California.

"We are here," Ratso said pointing to the map.

"And we are to travel south to," Hak Foo stated before the map faded out.

"You got that didn't you?" Valmont asked Chow.

"Of course we did," Chow said, "Arcanon made sure there was enough tape in the camera."

"And if I have the tape I can translate that," Arcanon said bringing up a map of the United States before locking in the coordinates. "Are you kidding me?"

"What's wrong?" Hak Foo asked.

"According to the Pan Ku Box," Arcanon replied zooming in on the portal location via his laptop, "It says that we're heading for Los Angeles."

Arcanon zoomed in further as Finn spoke up.

"OH yeah swimming pools, Movie stars," Finn spoke, "We're going to Hollywood."

"What is this Hollywood?" Xiao Fung asked as he was still in human form.

"It's a long story," Arcanon said, "But for now let's take the Limo to Hollywood."

The Dark Hand headed off to Hollywood.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Isle of Draco in the Dragon Council Room, Camille was giving her report to the Dragon Council who also happened to serve as her Dragon Masters.

"So that's what happened Councilors," Camille said explaining what happened, "As you can see I couldn't afford to risk the lives of Section 13 staff so I had to abort the mission. Otherwise if we did get shot down we risk the Prison warden spotting a dragon and I'd have exposed myself to humans."

The Dragon Council discussed amongst themselves before coming to a decision.

"Camille you were faced with a tough choice," Councilor Andam said, "And you had to make a decision based upon who had the greater need."

"I know Councilor Andam," Camille said, "If there's one thing watching Power Rangers has taught me it's that a leader is always faced with making tough decisions. They must keep their emotions in check and act based upon who has the greater need."

"We know that and you made the right choice when you aborted the mission," Councilor Omina said, "You couldn't afford to risk the lives of your pilots and risk exposing your dragon form to humans."

"Thank you Councilor Omina," the Elemental Dragon said.

"Still the fact remains that the Chans now have two demons to deal with," Councilor Chang pointed out, "And you don't know which of the other demons is loose. And there's also the fact that Lord Arcanon is involved. We can't overlook that."

"So what are you saying Councilor Chang?" Camille asked, "Are you telling me that you and the other councilors think that Lord Arcanon is too much for me to fight?"

"Well to be honest we didn't expect him to get involved helping his cousin Valmont," Councilor Kulde explained, "But now that he is you'll have to be very careful. Lord Arcanon is known to use the enemies of his enemies to his advantage."

"So basically if he sees me in Dragon Form he could hand me over to the Huntsclan of whatever territory I happen to be visiting in," Camille assumed, "And considering that I'm able to breath all the elements including ones that nobody has ever thought were possible every member of the Huntsclan would put me on the top of their dragons to slay list."

"Which is all the more reason why you have to be very careful," Councilor Kulkulkhan reminded, "And speaking of the Huntsclan we've got an issue with a Huntskid that your friend's aunt and her team rescued from the Chinese Branch."

Before Camille could answer she felt her phone vibrating and on cue she picked it up and saw the caller ID was from Jackie Chan.

"It's Jackie Chan," Camille said, "I gotta take this."

The council waited as Camille took her phone call which lasted about a half an hour before she ended it.

"That was Jackie Chan," Camille said, "He says that Captain Black just gave him the heads up that Lord Arcanon and the Dark Hand are heading for Hollywood. Jade and Tohru are there but his Uncle insisted that I go as well. There's bound to be a Demon Sorcerer on the loose."

"Then we better get going," Councilor Andam said.

"Good idea Councilor…. Say what?" Camille asked as she heard that sentence.

"Is there a problem?" Councilor Kulkulkhan asked.

"No it's just that Councilor Andam said we better get going," Camille said, "It sounds like the entire council is gonna be needed for this assignment but somebody has to watch the Isle of Draco. So in the interest of that I think only three Councilors and myself should go. We don't have time to wait for the American Dragon."

"Camille, Councilor Kulkulkhan and I will redirect the Magical Elevator to get you to San Francisco," Councilor Omina said, "Councilors Andam, Kulde, and Chang will join you."

"Good idea," Camille said, "Once that's done those three can do the Surprise Inspections while I go train with you and Kulkulkhan like I do every year."

"Actually we're thinking of trying something different this year," Councilor Kulkulkhan said, "But that is all I will say at this time."

Camille wondered what Councilor Kulkulkhan meant as she, Councilor Andam, Councilor Kulde, and Councilor Chang went to take the Magical Elevator that would take them to the American West Coast.

* * *

Meanwhile Jackie Chan had followed the Dark Hand to Mega-galactic Studios and somehow managed to swipe the Pan Ku Box from them.

"Get him you fools," Arcanon said giving chase to Jackie Chan.

Jackie fought off the Dark Hand thugs but he found Lord Arcanon to be a much tougher enemy. Arcanon somehow managed to kick the Pan Ku Box out of Jackie's hands and right into his hands before bolting for it and looking deeper in the studio for the portal. Jackie chased after him with the Dark Hand Thugs following after Jackie to try and stop him from stopping Lord Arcanon.

The chase somehow led them to a movie door prop in which the Pan Ku Box flew to said prop. This time the portal opened but it was unusually zig zagged. They saw a foot step out and an arm. The Thunder Demon struggled to pry open the portal until he was finally able to step through.

"Welcome back Tchang Zu," Shendu said.

"We've been waiting," Xiao Fung added.

"What took the both of you so long?" The Thunder Demon inquired.

"Just the usual interference from Jackie Chan and the Order of the Dragon," the Fire Demon replied.

"They're also the ones who sent Po Kong back to the Netherworld," said Xiao Fung, "though if I were you I suggest you get to a human form like I did."

"Then neither he nor this Order of the Dragon will interfere any longer," Tchang Zu shot lightning blasts at Jackie until he found a costume made of rubber and in doing so

"Excellent job brother." Shendu congratulated him.

Tchang Zu then grabbed Shendu and spoke, "You will call me master."

"Of course, Master." Shendu answered in annoyance. Tchang Zu then ripped off the roof of a van and got in as Ratso took to the wheel and drove looking for Tchang Zu's palace.

Jackie emerged from the Rubber suit as Mira showed up.

"Sorry I'm late," Mira said, "I was calling Camille and she's coming with the Dragon Council as back up. So what did I miss?"

"Just me getting almost fried by lightning," Jackie said.

"So let me guess we're dealing with Tchang Zu the Thunder Demon huh?" Mira asked, "Well we better call Uncle and Camille and tell them what's going on."

Jackie nodded as they did just that.

* * *

Back with Camille and the Dragon Council they had arrived in San Fran via Magical Elevator and were about to head to Uncle's shop when Camille got Mira's call.

"Camille speaking how can I help?" Camille answered.

"Camille its Mira we got problems already," Mira said explaining the situation to her.

"Wait the Thunder Demon is on the loose already?" Camille asked.

"I'm afraid so," Mira said, "I have a set of castanets and I have Jackie calling Uncle about the situation. I also have a fan on my person but I'm not sure it'll be much help."

"Actually I'll talk to Uncle about that," Camille said, "In the meantime. Find Jade and Tohru and just watch yourselves."

"Understood," Mira spoke as she hung up.

Camille ended the call and faced Councilors Andam, Kulde, and Chang.

"I suppose you want to know what that was about huh?" Camille asked, "Well it turns out our problems just got much worse. Tchang Zu is free and we need to find Uncle."

"Then that's what we'll have to do," Councilor Andam spoke.

* * *

Later on at Uncle's shop Camille and the Dragon Council were bringing Uncle up to speed on the situation and the fact that Mira had castanets on her person.

"I must gather ingredients and find the Symbol of the Immortal who defeated the Thunder Demon," Uncle said.

"Actually Mira already has the castanets on her," Camille said.

"Oh then Captain Black's Niece came prepared," Uncle said.

"She just got lucky," Councilor Chang said disdainfully.

"Must you be so cynical all the time?" Camille said to Councilor Chang before speaking to Councilor Andam and Kulde, "Is Councilor Chang always like this when it comes to humans?"

"We'd love to answer that but we have a demon to banish," said Councilor Kulde as they went to help Uncle gather the supplies.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hollywood Jackie, Jade, Tohru, and Mira met up at the Chinese Theater and the Sumo explained what was going on.

"Let's get going Jackie," said Mira, "You'll need back up. I'll take on the Dark Hand with my Shock Pistol but I really wish we brought some help."

"I think we might have a bigger problem," Jade said as Lord Arcanon showed up brandishing his black steeled sword.

"You are not going anywhere," The Dark Magical Swordsman said brandishing his sword.

"I wish Camille was here," Jade said.

"Well she's with the Council so we'll have to do," Mira said before she showed some leadership skills of her own, "Jackie keep Tchang Zu busy, Tohru you fend off the Swordsman. I'll stay and protect Jade. That's us as we go."

"Good plan," Jade said, "Have you ever considered joining the J-Team as our strategist?"

"Talk to me about that after the Thunder Demon is banished," Mira said as she kept Jade from jumping into the fight between Tohru and Lord Arcanon. "Right now we need to wait for Uncle."

As if on cue Uncle showed up with Camille and the Dragon Council and Camille was the one carrying Uncle.

"Uncle I'm glad you're here," Mira said, "Jackie's doing his best to keep Tchang Zu inside."

Right on cue a blast of lightning shot out from the theater before Jackie escaped through a hole and landed on the roof cover before Tchang Zu jumped after him.

"That's the Thunder Demon?" Camille asked, "He's huge. Well not as huge as Po Kong but he's still huge."

"Uncle hurry up with the banishment spell," Jade asked.

"Uncle needs preparation time," Uncle said as Shendu, Xiao Fung, and the Dark Hand showed up carrying Hak Foo.

"Forget Chan," Shendu said to Tchang Zu, "IF that accursed Old Man completes his spell you will be sent back to Limbo."

"That would be our cue," Finn said as he and the rest of the enforcers went to get uncle only for the Dragon council to intervene and stop them.

"Jade play castanets," Uncle instructed as he began chanting his incantation while Jade did what Uncle instructed and played the castanets.

Arcanon tried to toss some dark magic at Uncle and Jade but Camille countered with wind breath and subdued Arcanon long enough for the castanets to glow and hit Tchang Zu sending them back to the netherworld.

On that note Shendu hissed angrily and casted a spell causing the Dark Hand, Lord Arcanon, Xiao Fung and himself to disappear.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about Tchang Zu terrorizing Hollywood anymore," Camille said.

"Yes but one of Shendu's siblings is still on the loose," Councilor Andam said.

"And Lord Arcanon is involved," Councilor Kulde added, "And now that he has seen that we got involved he's sure to go all out to try and slay us."

"Which means we need to be careful," Camille said, "Sure the enforcers don't have the talismans anymore and Hak Foo is the muscle but the real threat is Shendu and the Shadowkhan."

"And the Demon that you failed to seal away," Councilor Chang reminded.

"Still at least we can make sure that no other demons remain free and when we find out which one got loose at the prison we can banish it," said Mira to which Councilors Andam and Kulde paid attention to and it didn't go unnoticed by Councilor Chang.

"Councilors surely you're not considering listening to the mortal's suggestion?" Councilor Chang asked her fellow councilors.

"We're not considering it," Councilor Andam said, "We're doing it."

"And in this case the mortal happens to be right," Councilor Kulde added, "Even if she does have the Huntsclan birthmark."

"Don't take it personally Mira," said Camille, "Dragons fear the Huntsclan mark since the Huntsclan is known to primarily target dragons thus making the Huntsclan known as dragon slayers."

"I know and I don't blame the council," Mira said, "If my family didn't save me from being kidnapped as a baby I'd be in the French Branch of the Huntsclan or in New York as an exchange student training with the New York Branch."

"Either way we better get going," Camille said, "It's almost time for the Dragon Council to take care of some business and this year something tells me it might be different."

So the Chans and the Dragons went their separate ways to prepare for the upcoming events.

* * *

Author's Note: As you can see I kinda changed some of the events for this chapter. But I needed to adjust a few things. Even so I hope you liked how this turned out and this is a lead in to a chapter in Luiz4200's story The American Loaded Dragon. Thank you that is all.


	9. Love Problems

**Love Problems**

After the surprise inspections in which Camille joined Councilor Andam, the African Dragon, Councilor Kulde, the European Dragon, and Councilor Chang, the Dragon of Asia for the first time, the Elemental Dragon girl was about to do some training in one of the elements that none of the Council members could use when a messenger fairy arrived to see her.

"The Dragon Council wants to see you Camille," the messenger fairy spoke, "IT's about your brother Kevin and your sister Lina. They also want your help on a case in Asia. Something about a family of Samurais and a Family of Ninjas."

"Take me to the Dragon Council at once," Camille said to the fairy who agreed and took the Elemental Dragon Girl to the council. Once inside Camille saw the serious looks on the Dragon Council's faces, "What's going on Councilors? I'm expecting a serious look on Councilor Chang's face since Lao Shi's Animal Guardian Fu Dog says that she is a sour puss no offense Councilor Chang. Those were Fu Dog's words not mine."

"None taken Camille," The Dragon of Asia said, "But this is not the time for jokes."

"Right. So back to my previous question," Camille spoke before asking, "What's going on?"

"Camille as you know the American Dragon is in love with the Huntsgirl," Councilor Andam the African Dragon explained, "And I'm sure you know that Mei Ling is also in love with a slayer."

"Yeah I figured that out Dragon Master Andam," Camille said, referring to Councilor Andam as one of her Dragon Masters since the Dragon Councilors were also her Dragon Masters, "Mei Ling mentioned that and her sister, Ring also mentioned that she's dating a human with the Huntsclan mark who had the same luck as my best friend Mira. If Ring's relationship is the issue then I can have the Shiba Clan do a background check on Ring's boyfriend."

"That's one of the reasons why we called you but there's a bigger issue. Your brother, Kevin the current French Dragon has recently begun to consider dating Mira," Councilor Kulde, the European Dragon spoke, "And while Mira has the mark of a slayer she didn't join the ranks of the Huntsclan so we voted to allow her and Kevin to date. It was a very difficult decision just to be clear. However the issue is with your sister Lina and her boyfriend Pierre."

"Let me guess Pierre is a Slayer and he ended up joining the French Branch of the Huntsclan because he was taken from his real family I presume," Camille said, "If that's the case then let me put Mira's relatives on the case."

"IT's not that easy Camille," Councilor Omina the Dragon of Atlantis replied, "We don't know if Pierre was even taken from his family or if he was born to slayers."

"If what you say is true then why call me?" The Elemental Dragon asked, "Can't we just send Councilor Kulde to handle it? He's the Dragon of Europe and France is a country of Europe so that would make France his territory."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," the European Dragon said, "We need to gather information on Pierre first and to do that we would need to find a way to spy on him without drawing attention to us."

"And there is also the issue of the Chinese Huntsboy to worry about," Councilor Kulkulkhan, the Central American Dragon said, "We will have to capture him and possibly lock him away if he was born into the Huntsclan but if he was taken from his real family we may have no choice but to lock him away if he still believes in the Huntsclan ways."

Camille looked worried as Councilor Omina spoke next.

"We understand that it may not be the best solution but this is the policy," The Dragon of Atlantis added, "Sure your sister and Mei Ling's hearts may be broken in the process but this is the way of the Order of the Dragon."

"I understand that Councilors and you have a good point but I'm not one to go about breaking hearts or breaking up relationships based upon love," the Elemental Dragon said, "And neither were my mother's ancestors."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Councilor Andam asked wanting to know what Camille had planned.

"I know you guys are not gonna like this but for now we'll have to wait and see what develops," Camille suggested, "In other words we'll just have to bide our time."

"You're suggesting we wait?" Councilor Chang asked crossly, "You realize that if we wait too long we run the risk of Lina and Mei Ling being captured by the Huntsclan and not only do we run the risk of their identities being exposed they could hunt down all of their relatives."

"I know that Councilor Chang but we need information so we'll have to wait and see where the relationships go," said Camille, "I understand that this is not the ideal plan and I know that it's very risky but that's a risk we're gonna have to take."

Councilor Chang saw how serious Camille was and so did the other councilors and they all knew that their pupil had a very good point.

"Very well Camille," said Councilor Omina, "Tell Mei Ling and Lisa that they are to stay close to the Chinese Huntsboy and the French Huntsboy respectively for the time being. See what they can figure out without letting them find out they're dragons."

"Then after you do so return to the Chans and continue to assist them in their quest to stop Shendu from freeing the demon Sorcerers," said Councilor Kulkulkhan,

"Very well Councilors," Camille said, "And I suppose once all seven demons are banished you'll be able to remove Shendu's spirit from Valmont?"

"Yes Camille," Councilor Andam said.

Camille bowed respectfully to the Councilors before she returned to San Francisco and as she did the Councilors were left to discuss.

"Councilors do you really think that going with the Elemental Dragon Girl's plan is wise?" Councilor Chang asked, "I don't think that this is going to end well."

"I have some doubts of my own Councilor Chang but if there is one thing Camille has learned it's the art of being subtle," said Councilor Kulkulkhan.

"Very impressive Councilor Kulkulkhan considering you're the dragon in charge of her Earth Element training," Councilor Andam said, "Still it's the best possible plan we have for the moment."

The other Councilors agreed on that note knowing that the African Dragon was right.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter is set after the Halloween Bash but before Hong Knog Knights in Luiz4200's American Loaded Dragon.

Author's Note 2: I may or may not introduce another of of Luiz4200's Original Character or create a character of my own. Thank you that is all.


	10. Queen of the Shadowkhan

**Queen of the Shadowkhan**

Camille returned to Uncle's shop with some news when she saw the place looked like a tornado hit and Mira and the Chans looked like they went through said tornado.

"What happened here?" Camille asked shocked at the state of the shop, "It looks like a tornado hit the shop."

"Lord Arcanon attacked the shop and stole the archive of demon magic," Mira explained.

"He stole what? How did Arcanon get that?" Camille asked before continuing, "I thought the Enforcers were just the comic relief and the only serious muscle they had was Hak Foo."

"The Archive of Demon Magic is a book of spells that was written by the Demon Sorcerers themselves," Uncle explained, "Jackie retrieved it and brought it here since I said it could help defeat the Demons who created it."

"Unfortunately Lord Arcanon showed up and had Shendu personally arrive to distract us along with the enforcers and Hak Foo while he broke in and stole the Demon Archive. Then when we went to try and go after him living shadows that we've never seen before attacked us," Tohru explained, "We fought them off but by the time we defeated them Lord Arcanon was already long gone. They seemed to vanish whenever we hit them with light. It was fortunate that Jade helped us figure that out."

"This is much worse than I thought," Camille sighed, "Now that Shendu has the Archive there is no telling what he'll do. I fear he'll launch an all-out attack upon us all."

"And I fear he could be watching us and sending this information to our enemies," Mira added.

"Then we'll have to continue this discussion in Section 13," Jackie said, "It's the only place that Lord Arcanon doesn't know about for obvious reasons."

"I'd suggest going to the Isle of Draco or my place in France but the Order of the Dragon is not comfortable about humans being on their sacred isle and we don't have time to take a Magical Elevator to France," Camille spoke.

"Then it looks like we're going to Section 13 after all," Mira said, "Uncle Augustus said he has somebody he wants me to meet and it's important that we also attend. He also said that there were two visitors coming and they asked specifically to see you."

Camille and the Chans headed off to Section 13 to meet the people that Captain Black mentioned.

* * *

At the Fish Cannery, the Dark Hand, Shendu, Xiao Fung, and Lord Arcanon were looking at the Demon Archive with satisfied Smiles as Shendu opened the book.

"Okay so we go the book," Finn said before asking, "But what's so important about it? It's just a book."

Xiao Fung being the most prudent of the Demon Sorcerers decided to explain that question. He was currently in his true form as they were inside the fish cannery and nobody knew they were there.

"The book is an encyclopedia of spells that we demon sorcerers wrote," Xiao Fung explained, "the Chi Wizard attempted to research it in the hopes of finding clues that could help defeat us. Unfortunately for him we were not stupid enough to put clues like that in the archive. However we added entries on the dragons of the world that stood out."

"Like that purple one with the gold markings," Ratso said, "Reminds me of something I saw on Television and in video games. They had powers that most dragons didn't have such as the ability to use more than one element or use all types of equipment."

"Ratso I seriously don't think that's a credible reference," Finn said.

"Actually while the reference is crude Ratso is correct," Shendu clarified, "The Elemental Dragon is able to use all forms of elemental power and in ways that most dragons cannot."

"And the Previous Elemental Dragon was strong enough to subdue us which gave the Immortals the time they needed to defeat and imprison us and our siblings but there's more," Xiao Fung continued, "According to Legend, The Elemental Dragon is said to be a direct descendant of the Light Dragon."

"What is a Light Dragon?" Chow asked, "And what does that have to do with you?

"The Light Dragon is said to have teamed up with a clan of Japanese Samurais and Japanese Chi Wizards to battle a great evil that once terrorized all of Japan," the Wind Demon explained, "however that evil was defeated with the help of the Light Dragon and imprisoned. However that left us free to rule the ancient world until the Immortals imprisoned us."

The Dark Hand were shocked to hear about another powerful dragon and one that was the ancestor of the dragon that helped the immortals defeat Shendu and the Demon Sorcerers.

"I bet you're wondering how we'll defeat the Elemental Dragon if we run into that dragon again," Arcanon asked the Enforcers who nodded in shock, "Well it just so happens that the Order of the Dragon is vulnerable to Sphinx hair. It's their weakness."

"Much like how kryptonite is superman's weakness," Ratso pointed out.

"Yes Ratso," Lord Arcanon said, "That is correct and I think I know how to remove her from the equation once and for all. Let's just say I found somebody who is also an enemy to the Order of the Dragon and if this works then the Chans will be history."

The Dark hand hoped that something like that would happen.

* * *

In Section 13 the Chans had just arrived in the main briefing room when they got the shock of their lives.

Captain Black was present and so were a pair of red-haired twin girls and a girl with blonde hair that was familiar to Camille based upon the descriptions that the American Dragon gave her.

"Captain Black who are these people?" Jackie asked before Camille interrupted.

"Captain Black what is Rose doing here?" Camille asked shocked, "I thought she was supposed to be locked up on the Isle of Draco with the Slayers I rendered unconscious with my Elemental Fury."

"You found my cousin?" the Rose look alike asked, "I was told she was kidnapped by the Huntsclan as a baby."

"Before we go any further who are you?" Tohru asked.

"Oh sorry forgive my rudeness. My name is Miranda," the Rose look alike said, "I have Dragon powers and as for the redheads besides me they're Sara and Kara, the Oracle Twins."

"You have dragon powers too?" Camille asked.

"That's right Elemental Dragon," Miranda replied shocking Camille, "The Oracle Twins wanted to see you. They said that they had news about you that's important."

"Oracle Twins? You're making this up. Ouch!" Jackie said before getting hit by Uncle's patented Uncle Smack.

"Do not disrespect the descendants of the Oracle of Delphi," Uncle responded, "If the Oracles are here then it must be important."

"So why are you here?" Camille asked the Oracle twins.

"You're going to learn a horrible truth about one of your dragon masters," Sara spoke in a chipper voice much to the shock of the group.

"But you'll gain a new dragon master and it'll be somebody that you know and trust," Kara muttered, "And that's after getting a perfect score on the tests."

Camille was at a loss for words and so was everybody else before Mira found her voice.

"What was that?" Mira asked, "And why was Sara so happy and Kara so sad when they told Camille what they saw?"

"Sara is happy because she only predicts bad news and when one predicts bad news all the time, even the smallest good thing is reason to celebrate," Miranda explained, "Kara on the other hand is sad because she only predicts good news and as such all good surprises are spoiled by that ability."

"Congratulations, Jade," Kara grumbled, "You'll join Jackie on all of his future magical adventures and Camille on her visits to other countries when she goes to check on her fellow dragons."

"No," Jackie replied, "I do not want Jade involved in any of our adventures or magic. It is too dangerous especially for her."

"Sorry Jackie," said Camille, "Once the Oracles make a prediction it's gonna happen anyway."

"I hope you remembered to bring a tattoo removal potion," Sara said giddily, "You'll be needing it. And we're about to have guests."

On cue the same demons that attacked the Chans when Lord Arcanon got the Archive appeared in Section 13.

Jackie and company began to fight them off and they were doing well for the most part but as the battle wore on the team was getting tired.

"I don't know how much longer we can keep this up," Jackie said as Uncle blasted another shade demon with his Chi magic while he kicked another shade demon away.

The rest of the team helped as best as they could but they were starting to reach their limits as a new wave of Shade Demons arrived and on cue a massive black dragon with yellow eyes arrived.

"Sensei what is that?" Tohru asked.

"The Dark Dragon," Uncle said shocked.

"I see you know who I am," the Dark Dragon said, "Now as for why I'm here. I'm told that the Talismans of Shendu are kept here."

"Too bad you'll never get to them," Jade said attempting to hit the Dark Dragon with a chi blast from the blowfish Camille had given her only to find it had no effect, "What happened?"

"The Dark Dragon is too powerful for regular magic to work on him," Miranda said shocked.

"The dragon girl from Canada is correct," The Dark Dragon spoke, "Now hand over the Talismans or prepare to suffer."

"Never!" Jade said.

"Shade Demons attack the Huntsclan marked child!" the Dark Dragon said as the Shade Demons prepared to attack.

Jade yelled for her life and to everybody's surprise the Shadowkhan appeared.

"Oh great the Shadowkhan," Camille sighed as she prepared to fight them off.

The Dark Dragon prepared to attack but then to everybody's surprise the Shadowkhan began to fight against the Shade Demons easily beating them back before they went after the Dark Dragon and dragged him through the shadows out of Section 13.

"Okay what the heck just happened?" Mira asked, "Shadowkhan don't just suddenly help us."

"Jade are you okay?" Jackie asked going to check on Jade only for the Shadowkhan to surround him.

"It's okay he's not a threat," Jade said to the Shadowkhan.

"Jade what's happened?" Captain Black asked.

"Well I'm not sure but I think the tattoo I tried to paint on my ankle has called these guys," said Jade sheepishly.

"Jade didn't your relatives tell you not to do anything reckless," Mira asked shocked, "This falls under the category of reckless. Didn't you wash that off?"

"I tried that," Jade said, "It didn't work."

"Well I have a tattoo removal potion and now I see why the Oracle Twins said we'd be needing it," said Camille presenting said potion.

"But I like my tattoo," Jade said, "And I like the ninjas. They do what I say and I can make sure they only do good things."

"Sorry Jade but meddling in dark magic is most unwise," Miranda replied.

"Dragon Girl from Canada is correct. Now sit still as I apply the potion," said Uncle as he went to apply the potion only for a strong force to blow him back.

"Do not touch me!" Jade ordered in a raspy voice. She looked up revealing her eyes to be red and floated above everyone, "I am, and shall remain Queen of the Shadowkhan!" The Shadowkhan surrounded the heroes as they prepared to attack.

The group backed away as Mira got out her shock pistol and Camille prepared to battle.

"Jade stop this now or you're grounded," Jackie ordered.

"You're not the boss of me anymore," Jade said before noticing Section 13, "And this place will do fine as a palace."

"Not gonna happen," Mira said shooting the Shadowkhan.

"Shadowkhan attack," Jade ordered as the heroes dodged the Shadowkhan attacks.

The heroes were doing well for the first part but through their battling, a Shadowkhan knocked the potion out of Jackie's hands sending it up into the air. Everyone tried to grab it only to keep missing it, until it landed on the floor with the vial shattering and the potion ended up lost.

"No," Yelled Jackie as the Shadowkhan restrained the group.

"And now this is where it really ends," Jade said in a raspy voice as the Shadowkhan prepared to finish them off.

"Well I wish I had the sense to foresee this," said Mira.

"Mira you're beginning to sound like the Oracle Twins," Camille said.

"Yeah speaking of which where are the Oracle twins?" asked Jackie.

"Any last words?" asked Jade only to hear the sound of liquid hitting her ankle.

"Surprise," Sara smiled as she had splashed the potion over the tattoo removing it.

"NO!" Jade yelled as her skin returned to normal and her dark powers vanished along with the Shadowkhan in the process.

"Thank the Order of the Dragon that the Oracle Twins helped us out," said Mira.

"And it was a good thing I had the sense to make more than one tattoo removal potion," said Camille.

"You are beginning to sound like Uncle," said Jackie.

"Actually the Dragon Council taught me to have more than one plan in store," said Camille, "But my Aunt Vivian who was born and raised in China said to have more than one potion ready just in case. She always said I was destined for greatness."

"Yes it would seem that you have great talent for magic," said Uncle, "And your Aunt Vivian and the Dragon Council have taught you well. But there is still much more to do. We must still research the spells to banish the remaining demons."

"And we need to explain why Miranda is here," said Mira, "I know the reason I'm here is because Captain Black is my uncle but why is Miranda here?"

"That's because there's something I forgot to mention," Captain Black said, "I'm Miranda's Godfather."

"Then why does she look like Rose?" asked Camille.

"Because Rose is my cousin," said Miranda, "One of them anyway. The Dragon Council told me they found a girl named Rose during Halloween."

"Yeah they did and I was the one responsible for capturing her along with some Slayers from the New York Branch of the Huntsclan," said the Elemental Dragon Girl.

"Well that would explain why the Canadian Branch of the Huntsclan has been terrified as of late," said Miranda.

"They're probably worried that Camille's gonna unleash some butt whoop upon them," Mira spoke.

"Mira that's something I'd expect to hear from Jade," Jackie said as Jade managed to regain her senses.

"And that's something I really wanted to say," Jade sighed, "Though I have a feeling I did something bad."

"If you mean doing something reckless when I told you not to then yes," said Camille, "But we have bigger problems. The Dark Dragon has come here and this has confirmed that there is a traitor in the Order of the Dragon."

"If there is a Traitor in the Order of the Dragon then do you have an idea as to who it could be?" Tohru asked.

"Based upon what the Oracles said I have a good idea that the Traitor has got to be one of the Dragon Councilors," Camille said, "I only told them about Section 13 and I think I narrowed it down to two people. But for now let's just focus on the Demon Portal quest."

The Team agreed as they all discussed their next move.

* * *

Over with the Dark Dragon in a dark cave the Dark Dragon was waiting for somebody to show up.

"It would seem that the Elemental Dragon is much more powerful than we expected," the Dark Dragon said as his Spy showed up.

"Indeed she is master," Councilor Chang spoke as she arrived.

"You've made sure to teach her the basic level of Fire abilities?" the Dark Dragon inquired.

"Yes master but I am starting to get the feeling she suspects me of working for you," Councilor Chang replied, "Still you can't deny that the Huntsclan is terrified of her. Either way what do we do about her?"

The Dark Dragon was surprised to hear that before speaking again.

"For now continue training the Elemental Dragon Girl as normal," the Dark Dragon instructed, "And if she gets too suspicious then try to lure her to me. I'll try to turn her to our cause."

"Yes Master," Councilor Chang said maliciously.

* * *

Author's Note: Miranda is a Character created by Luiz4200 for his Jackie Chan Adventures/American Dragon: Jake Long Crossover It all Started with a Mythology Class. It's a very good Story.

Author's Note 2: The Light Dragon is also a Character created by Luiz4200 for his story The Light Dragon. It's also a good story.


	11. Shanghai Moon

**Shanghai Moon**

In Section 13 Camille was having a word with the Dragon Council via magic mirror about the Dark Dragon's sudden appearance in the secret underground base.

"And that's the story Councilors. The Dark Dragon showed up in Section 13," Camille said as she finished explaining what happened.

"That is very disturbing Camille," Councilor Andam, the African Dragon said, "You said that Section 13 was safe."

"I did and that brings me to what I'm about to say next councilors," said Camille.

"What would that be Dragon Cooper?" Councilor Kulde, the European Dragon questioned.

"That there is a traitor in the Order of the Dragon and the traitor in question is working for the dark Dragon," The Elemental Dragon Girl said, "I know this sounds harsh but what other explanation for the Dark Dragon's appearance during Jake's tests and in Section 13 is there Councilors?"

The Councilors knew Camille had a point before Councilor Chang decided to speak up.

"Even if that's true do you know who the traitor is?" Councilor Chang, the Dragon of Asia, asked.

"I have an idea on who the traitor is Councilor Chang," Camille replied, "And I'm sorry to say this but the Dark Spy in the order of the dragon is one of you."

The Councilors were all shocked to hear that Camille suspected one of them was a traitor to the Order of the Dragon and a spy of the Dark Dragon.

"That's a big accusation Dragon Cooper," Councilor Omina, the Dragon of Atlantis said, "What proof do you have?"

"I only mentioned Section 13 to the five of you and you are the dragons in charge of the three tests. Well three of you anyway," Camille spoke, "Given what happened and based upon the evidence what more proof do I have to give?"

"Considering you've seen who among us is in charge of managing each of the three tests I can only guess that you managed to narrow the suspect list down to three of us?" Councilor Kulkulkhan the Central American Dragon asked.

"I have Councilors and I'm sorry to say that the three Councilors on the suspect list are Councilors Andam, Kulde, and Chang," the Elemental Dragon Girl sadly said.

The three in question were shocked to hear that Camille would suspect one of them of treason but before they could call her out Camille's cellphone rang prompting her to check the text message. She could see that it was from jade and it was about a demon portal.

"Sorry Councilors," Camille said, "The Dark hand and Shendu are in Florida. They took a shuttle to release the Moon Demon. I have to go and help however I can."

"We understand Camille," Andam said, "The Demon Sorcerers are dangerous and stopping them comes first."

Camille thanked the councilors before she ended the conversation. Once that was done she went to join Captain Black, Mira, Uncle, and Miranda as they went to Florida to go get to mission control and help Jackie.

* * *

Once they arrived in Cape Town Florida Captain Black used his security clearance to take control of the launch pad before he, Uncle, Tohru, Miranda, Mira and Camille began to discuss.

"I have a second shuttle ready to take you to Jackie," Captain Black said to Uncle.

"Aiiyah do I look like Flash Gordon?" Uncle retorted, "I am too old to play space man."

"But if you do not go Sensei who will cast the chi spell?" asked Tohru.

"I'll go," Camille said, "I'm the only one among us who can cast magic and I doubt Space Travel would agree with Tohru anyway."

"You are too young for Space Travel," said Uncle.

"I turn 18 soon," Camille replied, "And it's either me or we send Tohru."

Moments later after preparations were complete Camille found herself strapped into the Rocket with Mira by her side along with Miranda.

* * *

Back at mission control Captain Black was wondering about the present circumstances.

"I don't know how Camille managed to talk me into letting her take my niece and my goddaughter along with her on this trip," Captain Black groaned.

"She's been hanging around Jade too much," Tohru sighed.

* * *

Back in the space station Jackie and Jade were currently running from Tso Lan the Moon Demon and they somehow found the Rabbit Talisman that Jade dropped in the space station earlier. Unfortunately Cosmo the monkey began chattering which drew the Moon Demon's attention.

* * *

Outside the space station the second shuttle arrived and docked. The door opened and Mira, Camille and Miranda arrived.

"We don't see anybody Uncle," said Mira.

"Prepare the Chi spell you three," Uncle instructed over the comlink.

"Already did so," Camille said presenting the spell.

"How did you do that so fast?" The Soon to be New Canadian Dragon asked.

"I prepped it when we were getting on the shuttle," The Elemental Dragon Girl explained, "But we just need to find the Demon and get this over with."

"That is if Lord Arcanon hasn't already told the Moon Demon about you by now," Mira reminded.

"I really don't want to think about that," Camille said as she presented the lotus pod.

"Let's just find the Demon and banish it," Miranda replied as the three went to do just that.

* * *

Back with Jackie and Jade they found themselves floating and at the mercy of Tso Lan after he displayed his mastery of gravity before they used an oxygen tank as a torpedo to attack Tso Lan.

"Alright he's out of the park," Jade cheered only to see Tso Lan heading to the moon, "Looks like the Moon Demon's going on a moon walk."

"This is very bad," Jackie said, "We need Uncle's Chi Spell."

"Hello we're in space," said Jade, "Where are we gonna find a chi spell."

"I believe we can answer that," said a teenage female voice causing the two to turn and see Camille, Mira, and Miranda.

"How did you three get here?" Jackie asked shocked.

"Rocket ship," said Mira.

"Anyway we have the chi spell prepared," Miranda said.

"So cast it already," said Jackie.

"Aiiyah," Uncle cut in over the comlink, "The spell won't work if the Demon is out of range of the immortal symbol."

"So how do you expect us to move the immortal symbol into range fast?" Mira asked with a sassy mouth, "Via magical talisman?"

"Do not sass Uncle!"

"Duh," Jade said retrieving said Talisman.

* * *

The group placed the Talisman in the Shuttle and blasted away to the Moon to catch Tso Lan. They landed away from where they wanted to and somehow managed to survive that.

"Jackie you are a terrible shuttle pilot," said Mira, "It's lucky we didn't crash."

"I'm an archeologist Mira," Jackie replied, "I'm not an astronaut."

"Enough bickering," Camille said showing her leadership skills, "Let's find the demon, have Uncle provide the incarnation, and banish the demon back to the netherworld."

Jackie nodded as Uncle began providing the incantation. Fortunately Camille had the lotus pot on her person as the group went to stop Tso Lan.

"So where are we gonna find the Moon Demon on the moon?" asked Miranda.

"Try looking behind you," Tso Lan said grabbing Jackie Chan and company via his powers, "You dare interrupt me in my moment of triumph?!"

"It's what I do," Jackie said.

"I knocked out most of the New York Branch of the Huntsclan and scared the New York Huntsmaster and the slayers who remained conscious into fleeing for their lives," Camille added.

"Pity that you can't use your dragon powers in this enviorment," the Moon Demon remarked.

"You're right," The Elemental Dragon Girl said, "I can't use my full powers but I can still do this."

Right on cue Camille took out the lotus pod as Uncle continued chanting his incantation.

The Moon Demon stared in horror as the Lotus Pod hexed him and sent all the dark magic he used to cover the moon back into him before tossing him right back into the portal.

"So long Tso Lan," Jackie said as Jade was enjoying herself.

"I'm so gonna get an A on my science project," Jade said as she did the moonwalk.

"Let's get back to Earth," said Camille, "I need to give the Councilors my report and I need to take Miranda to see the Dragon Council to see if she's fit for Dragon Duty."

The team all nodded as they headed back to the shuttle to return to Earth.


	12. Miranda

**Miranda**

Miranda, Camille and Captain Black returned from the Isle of Draco after Miranda completed the tests and passed them to become the new Canadian Dragon. The Three were discussing their next move when Camille's cell phone rang. Camille took the call and had a worried look on her face after the call ended.

"What happened Camille?" Captain Black asked.

"IT seems that the Demon Portal Quest is gonna have to wait Captain Black," The Elemental Dragon Girl explained, "I just got word that the European Branches of the Huntsclan are gearing up and beginning to hunt more than usual."

"You make it sound like there's more bad news," Miranda said.

"I'm afraid so Miranda," Camille said as she continued to explain, "They just got word of more kids with dragon shaped birthmarks in the hospitals and they recently attempted to a baby from a hospital in England with a dragon shaped birthmark just over an hour ago. We must rescue the baby at once."

"That's exactly what happened with my cousin Rose when she was born," Miranda said, "I wish she had the same luck as Mira did when the Huntsclan tried to come after her."

"We can't let the Huntsclan get away with this," Captain Black remarked, "They need to pay."

"I second that completely but I'm afraid there's more bad news," said Camille, "Carmelita managed to rescue the baby and return the baby to the parents but in the chaos Lord Arcanon kidnapped Margareth and her cousin Scotti with the Shadowkhan and if I don't hand over the Talismans to him by tomorrow he's gonna expose them as dragons and hand them over to the English and Irish branches of Huntsclan."

"Sounds like we gotta go kick Arcanon's butt and rescue some dragons," Jade said, "Let's do it."

"It's not that easy Jade. Lord Arcanon's airship could be anywhere and it's cloaked," Camille said before doing a double take, "Jade what are you doing here? I thought Jackie told you to stay with Mira?"

Right on cue Mira showed up and she had a very sheepish look on her face.

"She is very persuasive, Camille," Mira said sheepishly, "I suggest you keep an eye on her and remember what the Oracle Twins said."

"Either way we need to figure out a way to rescue Margareth and her cousin Scotti," the Elemental Dragon girl said, "But first we need to figure out where Arcanon's battleship is."

"That's easy enough. Arcanon's battleship is in Spain. Right over Pamplona," Captain Black spoke, "My guess is that he's probably aware of how dragons are territorial about magical trouble and he does not want the English or Irish Dragons interfering with his plans."

"That's very true," Miranda added, "I see Camille has taught you about the Magical world and the order of the Dragon."

"I did and I brought the Chans up to speed on the Order of the Dragon," said Camille, "But enough about that, we've got to rescue Margareth and Scotti and keep the talismans from falling into the wrong hands."

"I might have an idea on what to do," Mira said, "If Arcanon's battleship is in Spain then we just need Councilor Kulde to help us out since Spain is technically a European Country. We should also get the local dragon to assist us for additional back up."

* * *

Later on the Team which included the Chans, Councilor Kulde, Lucia, the Spanish Dragon and her son Pedro were going over the plan.

"So let's go over the plan that Camille and Mira made one more time. Jackie Chan will sneak into the battleship and try to rescue Margareth and Scotti with Mira and her shock pistol as back up," Councilor Kulde the European Dragon explained, "At the same time we dragons will create a diversion to draw Arcanon's attention and keep his eyes on us. Hopefully we can rescue Margareth and Scotti and protect the Talismans. Does everyone here understand? If anybody has any objections please speak now."

"Yeah what about us?" Jade asked referring to herself, Uncle and Tohru.

"You are to stay alert and check for any dark magic that Arcanon may have poisoned Margaret and Scotti with," Camille said, "The last thing we need is any surprises coming back to bite us in the butt. Does anybody else object to that?"

Nobody spoke up knowing that Camille came up with a good plan and showed excellent leadership skills so far. Even Kulde himself was impressed with how much judgement and wisdom Camille showed in coming up with the plan.

* * *

Meanwhile in Lord Arcanon's battleship the Dark Hand were standing guard over an English teenage girl around Jake Long's age and an Irish teenage boy around Jake Long's age. This was of course Margareth Thompson, Daughter of the English Dragon, and Scotti Burke, Son of the Irish Dragon. They were currently trapped in nets with Sphinx hair and stuck in human form with Shadowkhan Ninjas watching them making sure they didn't try anything funny.

"So tell me again how holding these two hostage is gonna help get the Talismans and release the Demons?" Finn asked as he and Chow were with Lord Arcanon and one of his top henchmen."

"Because while we must succeed in getting the Talismans from Section 13 it's true purpose is to get the Order of the Dragon's eyes on us," said Lord Arcanon, "While they're busy trying to rescue their fellow dragons, Shendu, Hak Foo and Ratso and one of Shendu's Siblings will try to free another of their siblings. The Portal is located right in Pamplona."

"That makes a lot of sense," said Chow, "And if this doesn't work at least we can work on that new armor you've been working on."

Lord Arcanon nodded and before he could respond the ship was rocked with fireballs.

"What was that?" Chow asked. "I thought you said this ship was properly reinforced and you fixed the engines."

"I did," said Arcanon, "It seems the Dragons have arrived earlier than I thought and as figured they didn't bring the talismans. My ship sensors anticipated this. No matter. Auto weapons fire. Shoot them down now."

On cue the ships auto weapons fired attempting to shoot down the dragons but they avoided and evaded the shots that were fired at them.

* * *

Meanwhile they didn't notice that Jackie was sneaking into the battleship with Mira as his back up. He made it to a balcony where he could see Margareth and Scotti trapped in Sphinx Hair Nets. He could also see some Shadowkhan surrounding the captive dragons and Finn and Chow's backs turned.

"The Distraction is working," said Mira, "Now we must be very careful that nobody spots us. Fortunately I talked Jade into protecting the Talismans in case we need them."

Jackie nodded as they made their way to where the captive dragons were being held. They took out the Shadowkhan without attracting too much attention before they got to work on freeing Margareth and Scotti.

"Who are you people?" Margareth asked, "Why are you here?"

"Don't be frightened," Jackie said, "We're here to help. I'm Jackie and this is Mira."

"As in the archeologist and the Elemental Dragon Girl's best friend despite having the Huntsclan mark?" Scotti asked, "Did our fathers send you to rescue us?"

"Yes they did and we are those people but we need to hurry before Arcanon notices us," Mira said getting the two out of the sphinx hair nets and decided to make a break for it.

The four were nearly home free but they ran into some trouble in the form of some of more Shadowkhan ninjas

"Where did Arcanon get more Shadowkhan from?" Jackie yelled.

"No time to ask questions let's just move," said Mira as they and the two dragon kids with them fought their way through the ninjas and somehow managed to escape the ship with help from the Dragon kids.

"Finally we're home free," said Jackie.

"For now," Mira said, "Right now let's just get these two to a hospital and meet up with the others."

Jackie agreed and called the others to let them know that they were alright and had rescued the dragons.

* * *

Later on a hospital in Pamplona Margareth and Scotti were recovering and resting up while the rest of the team were talking about what happened. Uncle was preforming a chi spell to make sure that no lingering effects were present.

"Daughter of the English Dragon and Son of the Irish Dragon are alright," Uncle said confirming the examaniont, "I cannot sense any lingering dark chi upon them."

"That's good to know but something tells me that was way too easy," said Jade.

"Easy?" Jackie exclaimed, "You call sneaking into a heavily guarded battleship easy?"

"Not to mention causing a diversion on said battleship as part of my hands on training as the new Canadian dragon easy?" Miranda asked.

"And at least we know now that you're a fire element dragon Miranda," Camille said, "Fire breathing dragons are common so it'll be easy for me to find you a master but that's not the point. Jade is right. Usually Arcanon would've gone all out to try and blast us. I somehow get the feeling that he was only there to keep our attention on him. Mira did you notice the rest of the dark hand there?"

"No I only saw Finn and Chow in there with Lord Arcanon," said Mira before realization hit. "Which means this was a diversion and their real goal was in Pamplona itself."

"Then we'll stop them," Jade said, "If a demon is on the loose we'll just seal it up again."

"Easier said than done," Tohru spoke, "We don't know which demon we are dealing with and we don't even have the spell ingredients."

"So it seems we're back to square one," Camille sighed.

Pedro and his mother Lucia decided to offer some words of advice.

"If it helps then my mom has a flower shop and plenty of wool," said Pedro, "And dad is a wizard who works as a doctor."

"We will offer to help in any way we can," Lucia the Spanish Dragon said, "I'm sure that together we can stop the Dark Hand."

"Thanks everybody," said Councilor Kulde, "All the support helps."

The group all nodded as they prepared to make their next move and hope to stop the Dark Hand.

* * *

Author's Note: Margareth Thompson is an original Character created by Luiz4200 for his fic After Homecoming.

Author's Note 2: Margareth's Cousin Scotti Burke, Lucia the Spanish Dragon, her husband and her Son Pedro are original Characters of mine. Thank you that is all.


	13. Earthquake in Spain

**Earthquake in Spain**

While the Dragon Order and their human allies were rescuing Scotti and Margareth, Ratso Hak Foo, Xiao Fung and Shendu were making their way through Pamplona Spain and heading to the location of the portal that held Dai Gui, the Earth Demon. Fortunately Lord Arcanon dropped them off on the outskirts of town since that was where the demon portal was. Ratso activated the puzzle box and used it to open the demon portal freeing the Earth Demon.

"Dai Guy welcome back to Earth. It's been a long time but it's good to see you out and about," Shendu greeted Dai Gui.

Dai Gui noticed all the flowers surrounding him and growled fiercely.

"Too may flowers. Dai Gui does not like pretty," Dai Gui bellowed, "My Kingdom must be submerged into the depths of the earth."

There was an awkward silence before Dai Gui spoke again.

"Do not stand there. Start Digging!" the Earth Demon commanded.

"We'd be glad to help you out most burly of brothers but we have portals to open, Family to release and meddling dragons from the order of the Dragon to defeat," Shendu explained "And they include no less than a new Elemental Dragon."

"What!?" Dai Gui bellowed, "The Elemental Dragon has returned?"

"Brace yourself Dai Gui. It's a long story, Shendu and I had best explain what's happened," Xiao Fung said as he and Shendu began explaining all that had happened in the last 900 or so years since he had been banished.

* * *

Meanwhile the Chans and their dragon allies were debating on what to do next when they could hear the sounds of rumbling and people screaming for their lives.

"What's going on?" Miranda asked, "Is another demon on the loose?"

"Nah it's just a tradition here in Pamplona," said Pedro, "It's the running of the bulls."

The group saw a herd of bulls running through the streets.

"Well that's amusing but we have a bigger problem to worry about," Jackie said, "Like why the Dark Hand is even here?"

"Oh well I'm not sure if this helps much but when I was getting flowers and wool I overheard some men saying something about freeing Dai Gui the Earth Demon," Pedro spoke as he explained, "I have a flower and some wool but I don't think it'll be of much help."

"Actually this is a very big help," Uncle said, "Wool is found in all chi spells while the flower is the symbol of the immortal who defeated Dai Gui."

"So I guess that means we can take on Dai Gui?" Lucia asked.

"Aiyah. I need time to prepare the spell," Uncle said.

"Fortunately Camille had the sense to bring spell supplies just in case," Jade said revealing she had spell ingredients on her, "She always said to be prepared for anything."

"You have taught Jade Chan well Dragon Cooper," Councilor Kulde complimented.

"Well I have a great teacher in the Ice Element and in judgement," said Camille, "But we don't have time for this. The sooner we get the spell prepared the sooner we can defeat Dai Gui."

The team agreed as they went to work on the spell.

* * *

Back with Dai Gui and the Dark Hand thugs Xiao Fung and Shendu had finished explaining all that had been going on.

"And there's the entire story," Shendu said.

"Uh guys I think we got company," Ratso said as he turned.

Ratso's commented prompted Hak Foo, Xiao Fung, Shendu, and Dai Gui to turn around and they saw some people wearing ninja uniforms. Their leader, who was wearing a dragon-shaped skull, said something in Spanish. As their leader realized the Dark Hand and the demons didn't understand what they just said they repeated in English.

"Your journey stops here demons!" the Spanish Huntsclan leader spoke in a feminine voice.

"Who are these pathetic worms?" Dai Gui bellowed annoyed.

"We are the Huntsclan and we are here to defeat you," the Spanish Huntsclan Leader spoke.

"You are nothing but large grubs compared to me," Dai Gui said stomping forward to attack the Spanish Branch of the Huntsclan, "Prepare to be buried!"

The Spanish Huntsclan fired their weapons upon Dai Gui but the weapons had no effect on The Earth Demon.

Shendu, Xiao Fung, Ratso, and Hak Foo took the time to beam up to Lord Arcanon's battleship which was invisible and sailed away.

Back with the good guys the dragons were already in dragon form and were flying ahead to stop the Dark Hand when Camille spotted something.

"Uh guys I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that Dai Gui is loose," the Elemental Dragon Girl said as said demon was attacking some people wearing green, "And it looks like he's beating up the Huntsclan."

"What do we do Councilor?" Lucia, the Spanish Dragon asked, "Do we deal with the Huntsclan or do we get the demon?"

The European Dragon was faced with a very tough decision. If they went after the Spanish Branch of the Huntsclan then Dai Gui would be free to terrorize all of Spain but if they went after the Earth Demon then the Spanish Branch of the Huntsclan were free to escape and haunt them for another day.

"Dragon Master Kulde," Camille spoke, "What's the plan?"

"We work as a team and hold off the Earth Demon," The European Dragon replied.

"What of the Huntsclan?" Pedro asked.

"I don't think we'll have to worry too much about them," said Camille, "When I was with the Dragon Council during a surprise inspection of the American Dragon the American Huntsmaster yelled in Horror upon seeing me. We'll tell you more later but we got a Demon to defeat,"

Pedro understood as he and the others continued flying while their human allies were in vehicles following behind them.

* * *

Meanwhile the Spanish Branch of the Huntsclan was having no luck against the Earth Demon. Every form of attack they attempted only served to anger him.

"You grubs are annoying," Dai Gui bellowed as he picked up a giant boulder, "It's time to end this."

The Earth Demon picked up the boulder and tossed it at the slayers who barely managed to dodge the attack.

"Huntsclan retreat," the Spanish Huntsmistress yelled as they all teleported away.

"Cowards," Dai Gui remarked before seeing the four Dragons and their human allies, "You are all either very large grubs or the ones that all demons speak of which include this Jackie Chan and Elemental Dragon Girl."

"Grubs Grubs. Just grubs," said Jackie hoping to avoid a fight.

"Consider yourselves buried Jackie Chan, Elemental Dragon Girl and pests," Dai Gui remarked.

"Bury this!" Camille remarked using her Earth element Breath and blasted Dai Gui knocking him back.

"Nice shot Camille," Jade cheered.

"I know Jade," Camille said before doing a double take," Jade what are you doing here? You are supposed to wait in the car with Mira. And where did you get that Huntstaff?"

"Found it on the ground," said Jade, "One of those slayers must've dropped it and this charm."

"Never mind that," Uncle said, "Do you want to banish the Demon yes? Then keep him busy so Uncle can cast the Chi Spell."

The Dragons went to provide a diversion while Jackie stayed to protect the Chans alongside Captain Black.

"Now Jade, point flower at Dai Gui," Uncle instructed as soon as he completed the preparations.

Jade did as Uncle instructed as the Dragons distracted Dai Gui enough for the Chans to prepare the spell and began chanting.

"I do not like flowers," Dai Gui roared as he stomped his way towards Uncle, Jade, Tohru, Jackie, Captain Black and Mira.

Mira got out her shock pistol and fired it at Dai Gui hoping to keep him back long enough for the spell to activate.

"Your pathetic attacks are as feeble as you are," Dai Gui bellowed as he made his way closer.

"To be honest my attacks were just a distraction," Mira said, "Uncle hit it."

Right on cue Uncle, Tohru, and Jade chanted as the Flower glowed and a beam of yellow light hit Dai Gui.

"Here comes my favorite part," Jade said as she mouthed Dai Gui's scream.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Dai Gui screamed as he was tossed back into his own portal.

"Well there goes another demon," said Mira.

"But what about the Spanish Branch of the Huntsclan?" Miranda asked, "Surely they'll be coming after you."

"Actually I had a plan in mind to deal with them but I need to speak to the rest of the Dragon Councilors and since Spain is a European Country I'll need Councilor Kulde's help," said Camille, "Provided what the Oracle Twins said doesn't come to pass at this moment."

"Camille Uncle would like a word with you," Uncle said.

"Yes Uncle," Camille said as she followed Uncle to where the Chans, Captain Black, Mira, and Miranda were waiting, "So what do you want to see me about?"

"Captain Black said that Mira overheard you having a conversation with the Council about one of them being the traitor," said Uncle.

"I did," said the Elemental Dragon Girl, "And I can safely say that Councilor's Omina and Kulkulkhan are off the suspect list. The Oracle Twins said that I'd learn a terrible truth about one of my Dragon Masters."

"You have more than one Dragon Master?" Miranda asked, "I thought dragons only had one dragon master."

"Yes but as I am the Elemental Dragon Girl I can do what most dragons cannot," said Camille, "I am able to breathe all types of elemental magic. Hence I need more than one master to train me so the Dragon Council decided to train me themselves."

"Okay that answers one question now can you explain why Uncle wanted to see us?" asked the new Canadian Dragon.

"Uncle has been sensing European Dragon's chi, the Spanish Dragon's Chi and the chi of the Spanish Dragon's son," Uncle said.

"And are you worried they'll eat us. Ouch!" Jackie said before getting smacked in the head by Uncle's two finger smack.

"No the dragons won't eat us," Uncle said, "Their chi is good. Camille can trust them."

"Well I can safely eliminate Councilor Kulde off my suspect list," Camille said.

"But that leaves Councilor Andam and Councilor Chang as the suspects for treason," said Mira.

"I know but for now we should rejoin the others," said Camille.

"You know I've been wondering something," Jade said as the group went to rejoin the others.

"What's that?" Jackie asked.

"How Captain Black doesn't get his nice mixed up with his goddaughter," Jade spoke, "I mean Mira sounds short for Miranda."

The group were stunned to hear that but decided not to question it as they rejoined the dragons and enjoying their latest victory.

* * *

Author's Note: I figure that since the Huntsclan is a World Wide Organization I may as well have a Spanish Branch brought up. Anyway please read and review.


	14. Revelations

**Revelations**

Three Days after Dai Gui was banished back to the Netherworld, Uncle was doing research in his shop on the spells required to defeat the remaining demon sorcerers that Shendu had yet to free as well as the one that was already free when a messenger fairy arrived.

"The Dragon Council requests your presence Chi Wizard Chan," said the Fairy, "They also request that you bring your friends and family."

"Tell the Dragon Council that we will meet with them at once," Uncle stated as the Messenger fairy understood and flew off to deliver the message.

* * *

On the Isle of Draco the World Dragon Council were in the middle of a heated discussion regarding the events that occurred in Spain three days ago.

"Councilor Kulde you had a chance to help Lucia and her son Pedro to capture the Spanish Branch of the Huntsclan," Councilor Chang, the Dragon of Asia spoke angrily, "But instead you let them go while you and the humans went to deal with Dai Gui."

"Councilor Chang, I understand your feelings and I am aware that the Spanish Branch of the Huntsclan is still on the loose," Councilor Kulde, the European Dragon replied, "But you have to understand that Dai Gui was the bigger threat and if he had been left free he would've terrorized all of Spain or buried it under tons of earth and most of Western Europe in the process."

"Councilor Kulde is right Councilor Chang," Councilor Omina, the Dragon of Atlantis added, "You mentioned that the Huntsgirl said that the American Branch of the Huntsclan was afraid of both Camille and the Dark Dragon and was horrified to see her in New York on Halloween."

"What are you saying Councilor?" Councilor Chang asked.

"What I'm saying, Councilor Chang, is that since Camille travels all over the world to keep tabs on Jackie Chan and his team I believe we can use this to our advantage to lure the Huntsclan out," Omina replied, "After all it was Camille's use of an Elemental Fury that allowed you, Councilor Kulde, and Councilor Andam to capture Huntsgirl and most of the slayers from the Huntsclan's American Branch."

"Councilor Omina brings up a very good point Councilor Chang and Speaking of the Huntsclan that is exactly our issue," Councilor Andam, the African Dragon, added, "Vivian, Mei Ling and Ring's Dragon Master, has found out some information about Mei Ling's boyfriend and it's very serious information."

"What could be serious about Mei Ling's slayer of a boyfriend?" Chang remarked, "Aside from the fact that he works with the Chinese Huntsmaster?"

"Mei Ling's Boyfriend isn't really named Pong," Andam replied which shocked the other Councilors.

"If what Dragon Master Vivian says is true and the Chinese Huntsboy's real name isn't Pong then what is his real name?" Councilor Kulkulkhan, the Central American Dragon asked, "And more to the point how did Vivian even find out this information?"

"Vivian used a dream charm that we confiscated from the slayers that we captured in New York to enter Pong's memories to find out some information on the grounds of doing a background check," Kulde explained, "And what she found is that Pong's real name is Shaoran. The Chinese Huntsmaster changed it to make it harder for Shaoran's real family to find him but that's not the main issue."

"What else could there be?" Omina asked.

"While Vivian was in Shaoran's dreams finding out that information she also found out that Pong figured out Mei Ling is a dragon," the European Dragon spoke.

"I knew something like this would happen when we let Camille come up with her plan to let Mei Ling and Lina date Pong and Pierre respectively," Chang grumbled, "I knew we should've just found a way to capture them like we did with the Huntsgirl."

"Actually Shaoran found out on his own when he saw her in school with an injury from a wound he inflicted on her the night before when she was in dragon form and he brought some sphinx hair to confirm it," Kulde replied, "And according to Dragon Master Vivian Shaoran probably knows about Ring and Mr. Lee being dragons to."

"If what Vivian says is true Councilor Kulde then this is a very serious situation," Andam spoke, "But what I don't get is why Vivian told you instead of Councilor Chang? She is the Dragon of Asia after all."

"To put it simply Councilor Andam, she doesn't trust Councilor Chang," Kulde explained, "Given that Vivian is Camille's aunt I can understand why she wouldn't trust Councilor Chang."

"That makes sense considering that Vivian is married to a human who believes in magic yet works in Interpol's Chinese branch," Kulkulkhan remarked, "Not to mention that Vivian is usually the first dragon Camille would tell when she can't tell us anything."

"Not to mention how Councilor Chang feels about humans," Andam spoke, "No offense Councilor Chang."

Before Chang could reply the doors opened and the ones that the Dragon Council asked for arrived.

"Hello Councilors," said Camille as she and the Chans arrived, "So why was it so important that we show up?"

"We have news about Mei Ling's boyfriend Pong," said Omina.

"Really?" Jade asked wondering about her friend's older sister's boyfriend, "What did you find? Do you have some top secret plan to capture him?"

"Jade!" Jackie remarked before speaking to the Dragon Council, "Please forgive my niece for interrupting."

The Dragon Council decided to explain all that Vivian had told them and needless to say the Chans were shocked and so were Camille, Captain Black and Mira.

"Well this confirms what we already knew about the Huntsclan," Captain Black sighed, "It was lucky Mira's family were able to protect her otherwise she'd be a slayer for the Huntsclan by now."

"I don't even want to think about that," said Mira, "Not to mention what Camille would've done to me if I were trained to try and slay her."

"You'd be terrified much like the North American and European Branches are," Camille remarked, "Rose confirmed that the Huntsclan is terrified of me enough to have to use special hunting tactics to come after me. Imagine what they'll do when they figure out I travel the world with Jackie Chan and company."

"Wait the Huntsclan is afraid of you?" Jackie asked, "You didn't eat anybody did you?"

"How many times must we say it Jackie," Camille spoke, "The Order of the Dragon does not tolerate eating humans. But enough about that the point is we have to figure out what to do about Mei Ling's boyfriend."

"Elemental Dragon Girl is right," said Uncle, "We must come up with a plan and warn Uncle's old friend and his granddaughters."

"I think we should have Jade break the news to Mei Ling," Mira suggested, "Jade has history with Mei Ling's sister. As for the plan about Mei Ling's boyfriend that's gonna have to wait. We still have more demon portals to seal and if possible we must recover the Pan Ku Box and remove Shendu's Spirit from Valmont's body and seal him away."

"I second the Mortal's motion," Andam said, "As long as Shendu remains free he could easily roam the Earth and cause trouble."

"Not to mention reveal the identity of the Elemental Dragon Girl," Kulkulkhan added, "Which means we need to imprison Shendu for good."

The other Dragon Councilors agreed on that note but what they didn't know was that Uncle had been examining their chi. Namely the Chi of two of them.

"So are we excused?" Mira asked.

"Yes you are excused," Omina said.

The group went to leave but the Dragon of Europe spoke.

"One moment Camille," Kulde said.

Camille stayed for a moment as the others left.

"Yes Councilors?" the Elemental Dragon Girl asked.

"As you know Miranda passed her tests to become the new Dragon of Canada," Andam said, "But as you know she's the Huntsgirl's cousin. That in part is the main reason why we were hesitant to name her the new Dragon of Canada in the first place."

"So what do you want me to do?" Camille asked.

"Simply put," Chang spoke, "We want you to keep tabs on Miranda and guide her. She is the goddaughter of a human government agent and the Huntsgirl's Canadian Cousin."

"So basically you want me to serve as her temporary dragon master since I can use all elements until you find a suitable dragon master for her?" Camille spoke.

"Yes," Omina said.

"Very well," Camille said as she left but she couldn't help but think about what Uncle said earlier.

* * *

Later on she met up with the others back in Section 13 and discussed why the Dragon Council wanted to see her.

"So have you gotten close to identifying the traitor yet?" Mira asked.

"Well based what Uncle was sensing and whose chi I told him to sense I can safely say that the suspects are either Councilor Andam, the African Dragon or Councilor Chang, the Dragon of Asia," Camille said.

"So which of the two is the traitor?" Jade asked, "Let's find them and kick their butt."

"Councilor Andam says that he's a Conventional Dragon and he isn't the type to accept help from humans when it comes to magical trouble in Africa. However, I can say that he's not the traitor," said the Elemental Dragon Girl. "After all why would a Conventional Dragon like him do something unconventional like betraying the order of the dragon and break tradition?"

"Which leaves Councilor Chang, the Dragon of Asia," Uncle said, "I sensed Councilor Kulde's Chi and his chi is good. I did the same with Councilor Omina and Councilor Kulkulkhan and their chi is also good and based upon what Camille said about Councilor Andam, she confirmed what I already sensed from the African Dragon's Chi."

"Okay let's say I believe you and Councilor Chang is the Dark Dragon's spy," Captain Black said, "How do we call her out? The other councilors will need more than Uncle's ability to sense somebody's chi and circumstantial evidence to convince them."

"For now I'll keep a very close eye on Councilor Chang whenever I pay a visit to her from now on for my training," Camille said, "And I'll bring Miranda and Mira along for back up. If we're right and it comes down to a fight, I may not be skilled enough to subdue Chang on my own."

"Hopefully it won't come to that," said Jackie.

The rest of the group also agreed with Jackie on that statement hoping and praying that Jackie was right for once.


	15. Demon in Di-Skies

**Demon in Di-Skies**

In Fenway park in Boston. The Chans, Camille, Mira, and her aunt Carmelita were all at the location of the next demon portal and going over the battle plan.

"Jade do you know how many strings I had to pull to get you seats in the dugout?" Jackie asked, "Why are you not watching the game? It took a lot to get Johnathan Long to help us."

"And miss the real action?" Jade asked, "Are you kidding me?"

"You mean danger," Jackie reminded, "The Dark Hand and Lord Arcanon are here to open another demon portal."

"Let's just make sure we have all we need to get rid of the Sky Demon," Camille spoke, "I got the flute."

"Tohru," Uncle called as Tohru held the tray, "Batwing dust, lotus oil, hummingbird saliva, root beer. Root beer?"

"Since when is a modern soft drink part of an ancient chi spell?" Mira questioned.

"Sorry mine," Jade said sipping the root beer.

"Jade that's your fifth soda," Jackie said surprised at how many soda's Jade drank.

"One for every Fenway Frank," said Jade, "Had to watch it down with something."

"I have no idea where she puts it all," Tohru said, "Same with Camille and Italian food."

"Italian food tastes so good," The Elemental Dragon Girl replied, "I love spending time in Italy and eating their food."

"Italian Food not important," Uncle retorted, "Banishing the Sky Demon is important."

On cue Jade felt nature calling and bolted for the nearest bathroom.

Meanwhile Shendu, Ratso, Chow, and Lord Arcanon were looking for the demon portal and this time Lord Arcanon brought along a female accomplice to help out. The team saw the Pan Ku Box glowing right outside of the girls bathroom.

"Whoa boss. We can't go where no man has ever gone before," Ratso said gripping Shendu's shoulders and standing before him.

"We are not going in you fool," Shendu explained, "Hsi Wu the Sky Demon is coming out."

On cue the Pan Ku Box activated and the portal opened causing a wind storm to blow which in turn allowed the Sky Demon to escape the Demon Netherworld.

"Welcome back Hsi Wu," Shendu said greeting the Sky Demon, "Good to see you."

"It's so good to be free," the Sky Demon said before hearing the roar of the crowd, "The Crowd roars for me?"

"Actually the crowd is roaring for the game. We are in a baseball stadium," Lord Arcanon explained, "But we must leave before the old man and the Elemental Dragon's descendant banish you like the immortals and the original Elemental Dragon did before."

"So the Elemental Dragon has a descendant huh?" Hsi Wu asked, "Very well Lord Arcanon. We'll do things your way."

Right on cue the Chans, Camille, Mira, Carmelita and her team of mercenaries appeared and attempted to stop the forces of darkness from escaping.

"Freeze, you're all under arrest!" Carmelita barked, "Surrender now or we will be forced to shoot and paralyze the whole lot of you!"

"Paralyze this!" Lord Arcanon said blasting at the forces of light before speaking to the Sky Demon, "I suggest you move away from the Bathroom unless you want your tail caught in there."

"Trust him," Shendu said, "Lord Arcanon gives great advice."

The Sky Demon did as Lord Arcanon suggested and moved from the door before he had to avoid shock pistol blasts from both Carmelita and Mira.

Arcanon attempted to get at Uncle as he and Tohru prepared the chi spell only for Jackie to get in his way.

"Hello," Jackie said, "I don't suppose we can talk about this?"

"Talk is cheap," Arcanon spoke brandishing his sword and swinging it at Jackie forcing the Archeologist to dodge.

Uncle, Camille, and Tohru were preparing the banishment spell as Mira and Carmelita were fending off the Dark Hand.

Jade finished up her trip to the bathroom and saw that the Sky Demon was standing outside. The Sky Demon noticed and attempted to get at Jade but Jade held the door to his tail.

"Uncle now?" Camille asked.

"Start playing the flute," said Uncle as he began chanting.

Camille began playing the tune that would banish Hsi Wu causing the Sky Demon to panic and try to fly.

"Jade don't let go of the door," Jackie called to Jade.

"Duh," Jade replied holding on with all her might.

Lord Arcanon noticed this and fired a blast of dark magic that destroyed the flute just as Hsi Wu managed to break free albeit losing his tail in the process.

"Retrieve my tail!" Hsi Wu ordered as he few far away.

"The Immortal Flute has been destroyed," Camille remarked, "And the Sky Demon is out of range."

The female thug that Lord Arcanon had brought with him went in to retrieve the tail of the Sky Demon only for Carmelita to point her Shock Pistol at her.

"Freeze. You're all under arrest!" Carmelita said as her team of mercenaries were ready to arrest the Dark Hand.

Shendu casted a spell causing the Dark Hand Thugs and himself to vanish into thin air.

* * *

On the Isle of Draco, Camille was giving her report to the Dragon Council about the recent Demon Portal.

"And that's basically what happened Councilors," said Camille, "Arcanon destroyed the flute which means until we find a new one the Sky Demon cannot be banished. We also know now that Xiao Fung the Wind Demon is the demon that escaped the portal from the prison. And on the bright side we got the Sky Demon's tail."

"We should've intervened on this demon Portal quest ourselves from the beginning instead of leaving to a bunch of humans," Councilor Chang, the Dragon of Asia grumbled.

"Councilor Chang, show some more faith," Councilor Kulkulkhan, the Central American Dragon replied, "These humans have done well so far we cannot ignore that."

"And I'm sure that the Chi Wizard will come up with a plan to banish the Sky Demon," Councilor Omina, the Dragon of Atlantis added.

"Thank you councilors," Camille said, "I have a plan in mind for banishing the Sky Demon. All we need now is a new flute."

"And what is your plan?" Councilor Andam, the African Dragon asked.

"I was gonna suggest coating the Tail of the Sky Demon with the chi spell ingredients," Camille said, "The Demon will be infused with the spell and then I'll play the flute to banish him."

"Good plan Dragon Cooper but there is one problem," Councilor Kulde, the European Dragon spoke, "Lord Arcanon is nobody's fool and with Xiao Fung free he's sure to warn Hsi Wu about the Chi Spell covering the tail."

"Not to mention there is still the matter of making sure Arcanon does not destroy the flute again," said Chang.

The other dragons sighed before Andam decided to continue.

"The point that we're trying to make is that even if this is a well thought out plan the key is making sure the flute does not destroyed," the African Dragon said.

"I understand Councilors," said Camille, "Anyway we better do some training. I have a feeling that I'm gonna need it."

The councilors agreed as they began to train Camille like they always did but while they did Camille was keeping a very close eye on Chang figuring that since Andam was a conventional dragon and one for tradition he'd have nothing to gain by being the Dark Dragon's Spy and Camille already ruled out Councilors Omina, Kulkulkhan and Kulde as suspect for being the Dark Dragon's Spy.

* * *

The next day Camille was at Uncle's shop with Mira, Jackie, Uncle, and Tohru as they decided to go with Camille's plan of coating the tail with the Sky Demon Chi Spell but they were on guard knowing that Lord Arcanon was probably nearby.

"So we all remember the plan," Jackie asked.

"I'll stun the Sky Demon with my Shock Pistol," said Mira, "Kepler modified it so that the charges would render the Sky Demon paralyzed long enough for the tail to reattach to him."

"Once the Tail attaches to the Sky Demon Camille just has to play the flute," said Tohru spoke.

"But the Dragon Council warned me that Lord Arcanon might sense the Chi Spell and warn the Sky Demon," Camille spoke, "I swear the Demon Sorcerers have gotten harder and harder to banish since Lord Arcanon got involved."

"Hopefully Arcanon won't be much of a problem once we banish the last of the demons," Mira said, "But even if we do banish the Sky Demon there is still the issue of the Wind and Water Demons."

"But what if Lord Arcanon destroys the flute again?" asked Jackie.

"That's why I came prepared and packed a spare flute," said Camille, "It's a modern flute made of metal but hopefully it should do the job because at this point it's all we have to go on."

The group understood as they prepared to leave the shop with the Sky Demon's tail disguised as a dog.

They were only a few steps from the shop when the tail reacted to the presence of Jade and a new boy.

"Whoa when did we get a dog?" Jade asked as the Tail shot towards its owner.

Unfortunately the boy caught the tail in his backpack before making a move to grab Uncle but he got hit with a fireball compliments of Camille.

"I know who you are Hsi Wu," Camille retorted, "There's no use hiding!"

The Sky Demon decided to skip the pleasantries and return to his true form remembering what Lord Arcanon had mentioned about the Order of the Dragon before taking to the skies again. He barely got far before Mira struck him with a blast from her shock pistol sending him crashing to the ground.

"Somebody get the backpack," said Camille.

"You mean this," Jade said presenting said backpack.

"Well done Jade," Jackie said, "Jade how did you do that?"

"It's a natural talent," Jade spoke.

"Just get the back pack open," Camille spoke, "I can't use my dragon powers and Mira can only do so much with the shock pistol."

Jade struggled to get the back pack open as Mira kept Hsi Wu back with her shock pistol but the Sky Demon avoided and evaded attacks.

"Face it you can't reach me up here," the Sky Demon remarked, "It appears I'm here to stay."

"Not gonna happen. Jackie hold this," Camille said passing the flute to Jackie, "Dragon Up!"

Camille powered up to her dragon form which was purple with gold markings though some of the good markings looked like she was wearing gloves and stockings on her claws and feet respectively.

"So the Elemental Dragon has a descendant in this time," Hsi Wu said, "No matter. You are just a trainee and you're only starting out."

"I might be a trainee but I'm far more powerful than most dragons in training," Camille retorted using her Water breath to soak Hsi Wu before using ice to freeze his wings doing damage and slowing him down.

Over with Jade she managed to unzip the back pack as the tail flew out and suddenly reattached to Hsi Wu who was distracted by Camille to notice until it was too late.

"The Demon is infused with the spell," Uncle said to Jackie, "Play the flute now."

Jackie played the flute as Uncle chanted his incantation which triggered the spell to banish Hsi Wu.

"And another demon bites the dust," Mira said, "But I fear that Lord Arcanon may have moved his battleship to the location of the Water Demon's portal."

"And there is still the matter of Xiao Fung the Wind Demon," said Camille as she powered down to human form, "Still I just hope the Dragon Council isn't too upset at what happened here today."

"Given the situation I'm sure they'll understand that you had a good reason to dragon up in broad daylight," said Jade, "And if they got a problem with it they can take up with me!"

The group all laughed at that as Camille smiled knowing that she was among good people who trust her judgement and leadership.


	16. The New Dragon Councilor

**The New Dragon Councilor**

On the Isle of Draco the Chans, Team Dragon, Mira, Captain Black, and the Elemental Dragon Girl were before the Dragon council as Camille gave her report on what happened.

"And that's the story Councilors," Camille explained, "Chang was working for the Dark Dragon this entire time. Probably since the 1970s. She is the traitor and that is the horrible truth the Oracle Twins predicted I'd find."

The Dragon Council were all surprised to hear that the traitor was Chang herself before the African Dragon Spoke.

"I'm shocked that Chang turned out to be the traitor you were looking for," Councilor Andam, the African Dragon said, "But given all the evidence you presented I shouldn't have been so surprised. We all shouldn't have been so surprised."

"So what happens now Councilors?" Jake asked.

"The Elemental Dragon Girl will need a new Dragon Master of the Fire Element," Councilor Kulde, the European Dragon spoke, "And whoever becomes Camille's new Dragon Master will join the Dragon Council."

"I know Councilors," Camille spoke, "Fortunately the Oracle Twins said that my new Dragon Master will be somebody that I know and trust and given what's happened somebody I know and trust is exactly who I need to train me."

"You have a good point and we have found you a good master," said Councilor Omina, the Dragon of Atlantis.

On cue the group could see Camille's family and they saw her mother's relatives who hailed from China.

"These are your relatives Camille?" Jade asked, "Your family is so cool."

"Yes I'm sure they are but back to business," Jackie said, "We need to find Camille's Dragon Master. I'm sure that Camille's relatives are here for support."

"Actually we voted that Camille's Aunt Vivian is going to be her new Dragon Master," Councilor Omina said.

"From what Elemental Dragon Girl said, tradition states that Dragons are forbidden to receive training from relatives," Uncle said.

"Normally that's true but we did make an exception in the American Dragon and his Dragon Master," Councilor Kulkulkhan the Central American Dragon spoke, "While we were considering having Camille train with her brother and his Dragon Master we voted to have Vivian train Camille."

"And it wasn't easy considering we'd have to break tradition again but given the circumstances we had no choice," Andam added.

"So is there any paperwork now that Vivian is a councilor?" Jackie asked.

"Actually Vivian is not a Dragon Councilor yet. She has to mentor Camille as she completes the three tests," Kulde explained, "If a dragon in training passes the tests then they're allowed to keep their current dragon master. If an adult dragon passes they're either allowed to become a magical guardian or be a dragon master to somebody else."

"Cool so they get to kick magical butt," Jade said.

"Jade don't interrupt," Jackie scolded his niece before facing the council, "I'm sorry for Jade's interruption please continue."

Kulde was somewhat annoyed but continued anyway, "However in Camille's case if she passes at least two of the three tests then whoever mentored her becomes her new dragon master and a member of the dragon council."

"Cool so when does Camille begin the tests?" Jade asked.

"She begins in a few moments," Omina said "We have to get things ready. Camille is stronger than most dragons in training so the tests will have to be elevated to match her strength."

The group understood and gave the Councilors the time they needed to get the tests ready.

* * *

While that was done the Chans, and Mira were getting a tour of the island alongside Trixie and Spud and found themselves in the hall where the statues of the thirteen biggest threats to the magical world were being kept.

"The thirteen biggest threats to the magical world," Uncle said having done his research.

"That's right," Lao Shi said.

"And I'm guessing that I would've been trained by that guy," Jade said pointing to the Huntsman statue before pointing to the Dark Dragon's statue, "And that guy is probably the worst of the worst."

"Correct Jade. That is the Dark Dragon the Magical world's biggest threat," Camille said, "Lao Shi was the first dragon to defeat the Dark Dragon."

"And the main reason Gramps was so adamant about being my dragon master despite tradition forbidding dragons from being trained by their relatives," Jake added, "He was afraid the Dark Dragon would target me and my sister for revenge."

"And now that we know Chang was working for the Dark Dragon all this time that is also why I want to train Camille myself," Vivian said, "My niece needs a dragon that she knows and trusts to train her."

The group understood as the time had come for the first test.

* * *

The first test was the same as when Jake took it except that Camille had an additional hitch of deciding which element was best suited for which enemy. Other than that she successfully destroyed all the statues representing magical threats and left the other statues intact but she trapped the one with the young slayer in ice on the grounds that if that were a real slayer they'd need to be captured for information.

"Well done you pass the first test," Councilor Kulde said proudly.

"Well I have good teachers," Camille said modestly, "What did you expect?"

"Go Camille go Camille," Jade cheered, "She's rocking the tests."

"Calm yourself Jade," Vivian said, "This is only the first test."

"To be fair though Camille is doing well," Ring said as she and her sister Mei Ling showed up, "But then again Camille is being mentored by Vivian and she's a good teacher."

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked.

"We forgot to mention this earlier but Vivian is our current Dragon Master," said Mei Ling, "She was assigned to us by the Dragon Council."

"Then if Camille passes the second test what's gonna happen to the two of you?" Mira asked.

"The Council and I had a word on that and they voted to assign Mei Ling and Ring to my younger brother Shen," said Vivian, "He's the type to prefer teaching and when given the choice he said that he'd rather be a dragon master than a magical guardian."

"Reminds me of Jackie," Jade said.

"Now Jade there is nothing wrong with teaching," Jackie said, "Remember what I said. The greatest victory is the battle not fought."

"Camille we better do some training," said Vivian. "It's almost time for the Wisdom in Battle Test."

"Good idea," Camille said, "I have no idea what the Dragon Council expects me to fight."

"Bring it on I'm sure you can beat it," said Jade.

"Careful Jade," Mira said, "Confidence is good but too much of it can turn to cockiness and that'll lead to arrogance."

"Mira is right," Jackie said, "Camille has to train."

Camille and Vivian went to train for the Wisdom in Battle test and by the time they were done it was time for the test to begin.

Camille was wondering what she'd have to fight and she didn't have to wait long as the arena door opened and from the opened door an elemental spirit emerged and it was a skeleton in armor.

"Oh boy," A Dragon around Camille's age said as he was standing next to the group spoke, "Councilor Andam's gonna have Camille fight the leader of the Elemental Spirits."

"The Elemental Spirits?" Jade asked.

"Ancient Spirits that were around from when the Light Dragon was around," the Dragon said, "And by the way my name is Kevin. I'm Mira's boyfriend and Camille's younger brother by a year."

"Hello I'm Jade," said Jade, "And what do you mean by the Light Dragon?"

"I'll tell you more but right now the time for the test is here," said Kevin.

Jade and the others watched as Camille used the knowledge on magical creatures that her dragon masters and her Aunt Vivian handed down to her and was able to defeat the leader of the Elemental Spirits allowing her to pass the test.

"She's two for two," Mira said.

"That girl is hot stuff," Spud added.

"I think it's safe to say that we can start calling Vivian a councilor now," Jade said.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," said Vivian, "There is still the matter of the Courage in Flight Test."

"But Camille said that Chang always managed that test for as long as she could remember," said Jackie as Camille rejoined the group.

"That's right but now I have no idea who is currently managing the Courage in Flight Test," Camille said, "It could either be Councilor Omina or Councilor Kulkulkhan."

The group understood as the time was coming for the third test.

* * *

At the Test of Courage in Flight Councilor Omina was managing the test.

"The Rules of the Test of Courage in Flight are the same as when Chang managed the test," Councilor Omina said, "The Test is an air race where you and a dragon of your choice must race through a course of my choice."

"So I get to choose my opponent?" Camille asked.

"Yes and if you win you pass the test if your opponent wins you fail the test," the Dragon of Atlantis said, "Of course considering you already passed the first two tests which makes this a formality at this point I hope you take it seriously."

"Yes Councilor but is there anything else I need to know?" asked the Elemental Dragon Girl.

"Yes there is," Omina said, "No Racing against relatives."

"Understood," Camille said, "And I choose to race Fred Nerk."

The group were surprised that the Elemental Dragon wanted to race Fred Nerk.

"Fu Dog you've been here before when Jake was taking the tests," Mira said to Fu Dog, "What are Camille's odds of beating Fred Nerk in this race?"

"Well Fred Nerk owns this course," said Fu Dog, "Then again Camille's been trained by the Dragon Council and they're the ones in charge of the tests so this could go either way."

"Fu's Right for once," Jake said, "Still we'll have to wait and see how this goes."

It was a close race and while Fred was leading Camille wasn't that far behind considering she trained with the Dragon Council. She was able to keep up with Fred and at the home stretch she gave all she had and managed to win the race much to the surprise of everybody present as the crowd cheered.

"Guys seriously I just won a race," said Camille to the crowd before speaking to the Dragon Councilors and her aunt Vivian. "So I guess that means I pass the third test huh?"

"Yes you did," said Councilor Omina, "And that means Vivian is now your new Dragon Master of the Fire Element, the new Dragon Councilor and the new Dragon of Asia."

Everyone heard the news but some dragons were worried that Vivian would end up like Chang and history would repeat itself.

"My Fellow Dragons," newly minted Councilor Vivian said, "As you all know my predecessor Chang turned out to be a spy for the Dark Dragon and betrayed the order. I assure you that while I am serious as Chang I'm much more compassionate to humans."

As the newly minted Dragon of Asia spoke Uncle was listening to everything that Vivian said and sensing her chi.

"So what do you think Sensei?" Tohru asked.

"Vivian's words come from her heart and her chi is good," Uncle spoke, "I have no doubt that the Elemental Dragon Girl will be in good hands with her."

"That's a relief," Jackie said, "The Last thing we need is another traitor in the Dragon Council."

* * *

Later on the Chans, Captain Black, Mira and Camille were back at Uncle's shop discussing their next move.

"So now that Vivian is on the Dragon Council what do we do now?" Mira asked.

"Duh we seek out Lord Arcanon and banish the last of the Demon Sorcerers," said Jade.

"And with the Order of the Dragon keeping a lookout things should be even easier," Camille said.

"And hopefully we can leave this to the proper authorities," Jackie said only to get the classic Uncle Smack. "Ow!"

"Can the proper authorities use magic? No! Then we must be there to properly seal the Demon," Uncle spoke.

The group got the message as they prepared for the next set of events.

* * *

Author's Note: Ring and Mei Ling are owned by Luiz4200 who has graciously allowed me to use them in this story.

Author's Note 2: This chapter is set after Luiz4200's American Loaded Dragon chapter the Hong Kong Knights.

Author's Note 3: The Idea of a New Dragon Councilor to replace Chang is my own idea. Thank you that is all.


	17. The New Atlantis

**The New Atlantis**

A few days after Vivian was promoted to Councilor and Camille passed the three tests, The Chans and Camille got word from the Dragon Council that the Dark Hand and their new benefactor Lord Arcanon had been spotted in Rome, namely the Roman Colosseum trying to free the last of the Demon Sorcerers.

"Jackie we must hurry," Uncle yelled from the side car of the motorcycle that he and Jackie were riding.

"I know," Jackie replied, "We must stop them from releasing the Water Demon."

"No Uncle is getting cramp from sitting in moped side car," said Uncle.

* * *

With the Dark hand, the organization were in the colosseum as Ratso had the Pan Ku Box and activated it opening the last of the demon portals freeing Bai Tza the Water Demon from the Demon Netherworld.

"Ah Liberation and now for some libation which will require some moister climates," Bai Tza said.

"Speaking of liberation isn't it time to free me from my prison of flesh?" Shendu asked as Bai Tza grabbed him by the shirt.

"And what makes you think you deserve your freedom?" Bai Tza remarked.

"Have I not earned it?" Shendu asked, "As promised I opened the demon portals."

"How curious then that five demon sorcerers remain trapped in the netherworld," Bai Tza spoke, "I should eliminate you on their behalf."

"To be fair to Shendu the Order of the Dragon and Jackie Chan have interfered," said Lord Arcanon attempting to vouch for Shendu.

"Lord Arcanon is correct," Xiao Fung the Wind Demon replied, "Thanks to him I'm the only one among us that has remained free all this time. Without his help I'd be stuck in the netherworld by now. Either way we have bigger problems. The Elemental Dragon that helped the immortals defeat us years ago has a descendant and that dragon has also been getting in our way."

"The Elemental Dragon has a descendant?" Bai Tza asked shocked, "But I thought that Dragon was a lone wolf."

"Apparently the Elemental Dragon wasn't," Xiao Fung said, "Either way there's a new Elemental Dragon in town and she's just as powerful as her ancestor. However she's inexperienced."

Bai Tza was about to comment when Jackie and Uncle arrived.

"Like we said," Lord Arcanon said, "This is how the other demon sorcerers ended up imprisoned because they tried to fight Jackie Chan and the Chi Wizard."

"I will not repeat the mistakes of the others," Bai Tza said slithering away from the scene.

The Water Demon left on that note as Lord Arcanon teleported Xiao Fung and the Dark Hand to his air ship which left Jackie and Uncle to chase down Bai Tza. The Water Demon had a big head start which meant that Jackie and Uncle had to do a lot of catching up and Uncle had to cast the spell in a moving vehicle.

"I wish that Councilor Kulde or Camille were here," Jackie said, "They could freeze Bai Tza into ice and make this easier for us."

"We must get closer or the Chi Spell will not work," Uncle retorted, "We have no time to wait for Order of Dragon to help us even though they will help."

Jackie sped up the moped trying to catch up to the Water Demon so that Uncle could banish her like they did with the other demons.

"We're gaining on her but can you still cast the spell at this speed?" Jackie asked.

Uncle began chanting as soon as Bai Tza was in range but the water demon continued to flee from Jackie and Uncle. The chase continued along the main roads of Rome and led all the way to the Vatican before the demon turned to the right and headed down the street and raced along the Tiber River but Jackie and Uncle continued to chase after her. Jackie picked up the pace and pushed the moped to go even faster in order to get the gourd in range of the demon but had to race along a wall to avoid debris.

"You may have defeated my siblings but I'm the slippery one," Bai Tza Taunted as she kept slithering away.

As if on cue a road block came up and Bai Tza jumped right into the Tiber River and swam away at her full speed which in turn put her completely out of range of the Gourd.

"Aww man she got away. At least we're still five for seven but we really need help from Camille's bosses," Jade said.

"For once you're right Jade," Jackie sighed before doing a double take, "Jade what are you doing here? You were supposed to stay with Camille."

As if on cue Camille was present and spoke, "She is very persuasive. Did it ever occur to you to send her to law school when she grows up?"

* * *

At Uncle's Rare Finds which was getting empty thanks to Carol drawing in some good business and selling off some of Uncle's old antiques the team were discussing their next move.

"Sensei what do we tell the Dragon Council when they ask about what happened in Rome?" Tohru asked, "Do we tell them the truth about what happened and say that Bai Tsa is Loose?"

Uncle looked to Camille before speaking and gestured for her to back him up.

"We tell the Dragon Council the truth," Uncle spoke, "We tell them that Bai Tza has escaped and is returning to her undersea empire. Then not even my post powerful Chi Spells will be able to stop her."

"So that's what we plan to tell the Dragon Council?" Carol asked.

"That's right and we also might want to tell Councilor Omina to be ready in the event the Water Demon should head to Atlantis but somehow I doubt that's her next move," Camille said, "Not if she's learned from past mistakes."

"Past mistakes?" Jade asked, "What do you mean Camille?"

"When we defeat a Demon Sorcerer and banish them back to the netherworld we permanently seal their portal. Lord Arcanon studies the battles to figure out where the demons went wrong so as to advice the next demon that's released not to make the same mistakes," Camille said, "I have a terrible feeling that Arcanon may tell Bai Tza to hold off on looking for her old Undersea Empire and trying to create a new one for the time being and even if we do defeat her and Xiao Fung there is still the matter of Shendu's Spirit."

"So basically we're back to square one?" Carol asked and Camille nodded, "Well that's just great. So what do we do?"

"I suggest we wait and return to our normal lives," Jackie said.  
"But Jackie that's so boring," Jade whined.

"Actually Jackie has the right idea," Camille said, "At this point the best we can do is wait and see what develops. Either way I've got to go see the Dragon Council to tell them what happened."

The team knew Camille was right as she headed out.

* * *

Over in Lord Arcanon's Airship which was still hovering over Italy the forces of Darkness had gathered to discuss the situation after Shendu and Xiao Fung had a word with their siblings via magic circle. Bai Tsa had managed to join them on the ship after managing to get away

"I can't believe your siblings tried to make a deal with Pandaras," Lord Arcanon replied, "That guy still uses a magic wand for Pete's sakes. I, on the other hand, prefer swords and blades but either way I can still free the rest of your siblings."

"And how do you plan to do that with all of their portals sealed for good thanks to the old man?" Bai Tza asked.

"I've been doing some research on how Shendu Escaped before the Pan Ku Box was hidden away and I think I found an idea," Arcanon spoke, "Unfortunately I can't put the plan into action at the moment since I'll need more power."

"For now just direct me to Atlantis," Bai Tza said.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," said Shendu as he and Xiao Fung arrived, "The Atlantis you know of is now lost I'm afraid."

"Then I shall have to claim a new undersea empire." Bai Tza spoke.

"In the meantime what are we gonna do about removing Shendu from Valmont?" Lord Arcanon spoke, "The Dragon Council knows where Shendu is and all they have to do is find Valmont to capture Shendu's spirit and seal it away so he cannot free the lot of you."

"Lord Arcanon is right," Xiao Fung said, "And if that happens then you and I will join our siblings in the netherworld."

"You both present a good case but for now Arcanon we should figure out where to find a new Undersea Empire," Bai Tza said.

"Give me a week," said Lord Arcanon, "I should be able to find a suitable location or a good lead."

"Very well Lord Arcanon," the Water Demon said, "At least you are more trustworthy than Shendu."

"I heard that," Shendu snapped.

"Enough!" Arcanon replied, "Right now we have to lay low."

The Demons and the Dark Hand agreed as they laid low while the Airship flew to a random location.

* * *

On the Isle of Draco Camille was reporting how the mission went to the Dragon Council.

"And that's how it went Councilors," Camille said, "Jackie had me watch Jade while he and Uncle tried to go after the demon. Councilor Kulde we really could've used you in Italy. Your Ice Power would've been a big help."

"If that's the case then why did you not ask for my help?" Councilor Kulde, the European Dragon asked.

"Because Lord Arcanon would've had the Water Demon try and draw the Italian Branch of the Huntsclan out and then we'd both have Slayers coming after us," The Elemental Dragon Girl replied. "And we all know how the American Branch of the Huntsclan reacted upon seeing me."

"My niece has a point on that Councilor Kulde," Councilor Vivian, the current Dragon of Asia spoke, "With the Dark Dragon gone word would have spread that the Elemental Dragon Girl travels all over the world so the Huntsclan would likely target her and she could easily defeat them like she did on Halloween Night."

"She could but on the same token the only reason that the Elemental Dragon Girl was able to do so is because we caught the American Branch of the Huntsclan by surprise," Councilor Andam, the Dragon of Africa spoke, "I can only guess that the other branches of the Huntsclan were told about the Elemental Dragon Girl by now."

"Which means that plan is out," Camille sighed, "Still with Bai Tza free she could most likely go to Atlantis."

"But I thought Atlantis was lost beneath the waves," said Vivian.

"The one that Bai Tza ruled over is now lost but the one I protect is in the Atlantic Ocean," said Councilor Omina, the Dragon of Atlantis, "And I fear that the Water Demon may target my home to turn into her new Undersea Empire."

"Which is why Uncle and I have the ingredients for the Water Demon Chi Spell," Camille said, "Though something tells me that Lord Arcanon may advise Bai Tza to stay in hiding for some time."

The Dragon Council knew that Arcanon would do that and all they could do now was wait for the Water Demon to show up.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this was short. I was in a time crunch anyway please read and review. Thank you that is all.


	18. The Scabbard of Excalibur

**The Scabbard of Excalibur**

The afternoon on the day after Bai Tza had escaped, the forces of light were discussing their next move on the demon portal hunt.

"With Bai Tza, Shendu, Xiao Fung and the Dark Hand at large the balance between good and evil is still at risk," Uncle stated.

"Sensei with Camille's bosses keeping an eye out the can't get far," Tohru said, "Either way if they do show up we'll know about it and they can help us deal with the Demons."

Camille was about to say something when Miranda appeared with Kara and Sara Oracle and by the looks on their faces it was important.

"Sara, Kara, long time no see," Camille said, "I haven't seen you both since we defeated the Dark Dragon and exposed his spy within the order. So, what brings you here?"

"Technically you were knocked out cold by Chang while Jake defeated the Dark Dragon," Kara explained, "But we have no time for this. We bring good news and bad news. The good news is that Jade is gonna win the lottery."

"You're making this up," Jackie said in disbelief, "Ow!"

"Never mock Oracles," Uncle spoke after hitting Jackie before speaking to Sara and Kara, "Please forgive my nephew for his rudeness. Now can you explain why you're here?"

"Well the other piece of good news involves Jackie and Camille," Kara replied.

"What is the good news you wish to bring today?" the Elemental Dragon Girl asked.

"Camille you're going to unlock another set of your powers as the Elemental Dragon in a day and help Jackie out," Kara replied in a bored tone.

"So, what's the bad news you have to share with us?" Jackie asked hoping it wasn't too serious.

"The Scabbard of Excalibur is about to resurface, and dark forces will go after it," Sara said cheerfully.

"What could they possibly with a scabbard," Jackie said, "It's not like Excalibur exists."

"Excalibur does exist, and the dark forces want its power to try and rule the world," Sara replied.

"Then we'd better get going and stop them," Camille spoke before asking, "One question. Where is the scabbard?"

"We can only predict what's going to happen," Kara spoke sourly, "But the good news is that we might have an idea as to where it will resurface. In Canada."

"That makes sense." Jade noted, "Canada is Miranda's territory so Camille would be the only one able to help Miranda but the rules didn't say that a dragon can't ask for some outside help with trouble regarding their territory."

"Jade's right about that," Camille confirmed, "Miranda, the Dragon council sent me to train you until we find out what your element is which means I'm your master for the time being."

"Then what would you suggest I do in this situation?" the Newly appointed Dragon of Canada asked.

"I would suggest that you decide on whether or not to allow human help," Camille advised, "However the Chans have operational experience and are used to facing enemies all over the world."

"That's right," Jade spoke.

"You on the other hand Miranda have only just started facing threats in Canada which include the Canadian Branch of the Huntsclan," Camille continued, "However I'm only giving you advice and that is only advice. The Final decision is up to you."

Miranda took a moment to consider all the advice that she had been given before speaking.

"This is my first test as the new dragon of Canada and I'm not sure I can handle it alone considering I don't have enough experience so I'll need some help," said Miranda.

* * *

Later on Camille, Miranda and the Chans were in Quebec where the Oracle Twins said that the Scabbard of Excalibur would surface.

"According to Captain Black's information the Scabbard should be in this area," said Jackie.

"It's a good thing that we were able to get Stefano to help us out this time," Camille said, "He even provided us with some spending money to get the scabbard incase anybody found it."

"Well We better split up and cover more ground," Miranda suggested, "We'll stay in constant communication just incase."

The Team agreed to the plan as they split up to cover more ground as they went to find the Scabbard of Excalibur.

* * *

In another part of Quebec, The Dark Hand were in one of Lord Arcanon's safe houses as his battleship was parked in an underground hanger hidden from sight.

"So are we agreed upon this course of action?" Lord Arcanon asked as he, Shendu and the Demon Sorcerers were discussing the plan of action.

"As much as we don't like it you present a good point Lord Arcanon," Tso Lan said, "If Shendu remains in Valmont he'll be captured."

"And then the task of freeing the rest of you from the void would then fall upon our shoulders," Xiao Fung added.

"Let's just get this over with," Bai Tsa spoke, "The sooner we get Shendu out of Valmont and the sooner we find Excalibur the sooner we can find me a new undersea empire."

The Demons began to cast another spell and this time they were able to remove Shendu's spirit from Valmont only this time he was visible to those who were aware of magic.

"Finally Shendu's out of my body," Valmont cheered.

"Don't get cocky," Lord Arcanon said, "This is only temporary. Shendu is still vulnerable to capture in this form and he cannot summon the Shadowkhan to assist us. But fortunately I however am Able to do so if the situation calls for it."

"Well the situation just called for it," Ratso said showing up with a grilled cheese sandwich, "The Chans are in town and they're looking for the scabbard."

"Well the time has come to put the powers to good use," Arcanon said pulling out the Varden and using it as a medium for his spellcasting, "Awaken from Shadow and Serve your new master."

On cue the Shadowkhan appeared before Lord Arcanon waiting for his orders.

"Find the Scabbard of Excalibur and should anybody get in your way eliminate them," Lord Arcanon said as the Shadowkhan went to do just that.

"I will go with them to make sure that the job is done right," Bai Tsa said heading out to find the scabbard.

"Xiao Fung go with Bai Tsa and make sure she does not screw this up," said Arcanon to the Wind Demon.

"Consider it done," Xiao Fung spoke.

* * *

Hours later the Chans met back up with Camille in the hotel room for a progress report.

"We looked everywhere and we found little to nothing to go on," Jackie said.

"Be patient," Uncle said, "The Scabbard will reveal itself."

Jackie questioned how when Jade and Miranda arrived.

"Hey Jackie guess what," Jade said, "Miranda and I just came back and we spotted some Huntsclan punks."

"I hope you didn't go picking a fight with them," said Jackie.

"Miranda made sure of that," Jade spoke, "Though we did manage to find this piece at an auction house with the money that Stefano gave us."

Right on cue Jade presented a Scabard and to everyone's surprise it was the Scabbard.

"Jade how do you do that?" Jackie asked shocked.

"At this point I'd rather not ask," Camille spoke before getting a cell phone call, "Guys we got trouble. Canada's counterpart to the Magus Bazzar is being attacked by some kind of Toad and a blue mermaid."

"Sounds like Bai Tsa and Xiao Fung are present," Jackie said. "Which means we better defeat them now."

"Fortunately I had the sense to bring the spell ingredients and prep the chi spell in advance in the event we needed it," Jade said, "With Camille's supervision of course."

"Jade explain," Jackie said.

"Camille promised me she'd teach me how to use magic and she'd consider letting me join her on one of her assignments if I bring home straight A's on my next report card," Jade said causing Jackie and Uncle to glance at the Elemental Dragon Girl.

"What you just got to know the right way to get Jade motivated," Camille said, "But let's get moving."

* * *

Meanwhile in the Canadian Version of the Magus Bazar Bai Tsa and Xiao Fung were helping the Shadowkhan and Dark Hand Thugs to rob a Magical Bank.

"This seems like a step down from our powers," the Water Demon grumbled, "Are you sure this will work?"

"Well Finn said that this is the more practical approach rather than wandering around all day looking for them," said the Wind Demon.

Right on cue an Ice Blast hit Bai Tsa turning her into an Ice Cube and causing Xiao Fung to turn in shock as he saw Camille and Miranda in their Dragon Forms and the Chans right next to them.

"So these are the ones that Shendu and our siblings told us about," Xiao Fung said, "Jackie Chan and the Elemental Dragon girl and the Chi Wizard."

"And you're the frog mouth that my ancestor helped banish years ago," snapped the Elemental Dragon Girl to the Wind Demon, "Prepare to get your butt kicked."

"One cannot Cast what one cannot Catch," Xiao Fung said as he sucked air in and prepared to blast them.

Camille was ready and created an Ice Wall to act as a windshield while Mira, Miranda Jackie and Jade fended off the Shadowkhan using their Shock Pistol, Dragon Powers, martial arts and chi magic respectively.

Uncle and Tohru continued to assist when they could and Mira was protecting Uncle and Tohru with her Shock Pistol until Uncle handed Mira a Fan.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Mira questioned as she shot another Shadowkhan Ninja with her Shock Pistol.

"Fan the Fan," Uncle said.

Mira got the message as she began to fan the fan while Uncle chanted as Tohru held the Gourd. Both Immortal relics began to glow as the Shadowkhan tried to attack the Chi Wizards but Camille used her fire element and blasted the Shadowkhan which gave the Heroes the time they needed to imprison the two demons.

"Well that's that," Jade said.

"For the Seven Demon Sorcerers yes," Camille said, "But Shendu and Valmont are still at large and who knows where they could be."

"For now let's get this back to Section 13 where it can be safe," Jackie said holding the Scabbard of Excalibur.

The Team all agreed to that as they headed back to San Fran.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this was late. I was busy with Finals. Anyway please enjoy.


	19. Shendu's Last Stand

**Shendu's Last Stand**

Lord Arcanon's Airship was currently sailing to Australia as the Dark Hand were doing their various things and Valmont was currently rebuilding his organization.

Shendu and Lord Arcanon were busy dealing with the Demon Sorcerers after Bai Tsa and Xiao Fung had been sent back to the Netherworld.

"So with all of our Portals permantly sealed there is no way out of this bone dry pit," Tchang Zu hissed.

"You've disappointed us Shendu," Tso Lan added, "Even with Lord Arcanon's help."

"Actually it wasn't just Shendu," Xiao Fung spoke trying to be reasonable, "In his defense Jackie Chan and his team have interfered and the Order of the Dragon have also interfered. Still the only reason that Bai Tsa and I were able to remain free for this long was because of Lord Arcanon's advice"

"You may be right Xiao Fung and the Order of the Dragon did get involved but that does not change the fact that we're stuck here," Snapped Po Kong.

"Actually there are two options we have yet to use," Lord Arcanon spoke.

"And what options would those be?" Hsi Wu replied.

"The First option is to let me free you in the same manner that Shendu escaped," Lord Arcanon said.

"Then do that," The Thunder demon ordered.

"I already told you before," Lord Arcanon said, "Shendu used the Shadowkhan to escape and they served Tarakudo, Lord of All Oni, King of All Shadowkhan and the Army Shendu has was only one of nine shadowkhan armies so I can't use the same army to free all of you at once. I'd need to find the rest of the Oni Masks."

"What's the other option?" Bai Tsa asked.

"We use the Book of Ages to free you lot and get the years you wasted in the Netherworld back," Lord Arcanon said and at that point the demons all looked shocked.

"Ludicrous!" Dai Gui shouted.

"Are you both insane?" snapped Xiao Fung.

"Even we never dare to tamper with that power," Hsi Wu added voicing his objections.

"You both run the risk of unraveling all of reality!" Bai Tsa finished warning Shendu and Arcanon of the worst case scenario.

"And I suppose the current reality pleases you?" Shendu pointed out in the form of a question.

"Shendu's got a point," Po Kong said. "Very well. Do what you need to do."

"Unfortunately, I'll need to borrow a human body," Shendu said, "I cannot do much in my current state."

"Very well then," Lord Arcanon said, "But let's make this quick. I have a feeling that the Local Dragon and the Elemental Dragon Girl are expecting us."

Shendu's spirit entered Lord Arcanon's body as Arcanon teleported as close as he could to the Book of Ages.

* * *

Meanwhile the Chans, Camille, the Dragon Council, and Fred Nerk the Australian Dragon were all present waiting near the location of the Cave that held the Entrance to the Book of Ages. Camille, Fred and the Dragon Councilors were already in their Dragon Forms.

"Okay so will you remind me why all of you are here again?" Fred Nerk asked the Chans, Camille and the Dragon Council.

"We'll explain it to you straight Dragon Nerk," Councilor Vivian the current Dragon of Asia said, "The Demon Sorcerers have been banished back to the Netherworld but Shendu is still a spirit and at large."

"And I needn't remind you that we're here to stop Shendu from getting to the Book of Ages," Uncle added.

"What's so important about a dusty old book?" Fred Nerk asked.

"The Book of Ages is where World's history is magically recorded," Uncle explained, "Whatever is written inside of it becomes reality."

"Which means if Shendu writes in it he could alter the present day by rewriting the past and sending us back to when the Demon Sorcerers ruled the earth," Camille spoke, "And with the Human Race as slaves."

"Then why are we waiting here?" Fred Nerk asked again.

"Because one of my father's ancestors managed to find the entrance to the book of ages and marked the spot that's visible only to me and my father's ancestors," Camille said, "he then placed a powerful force field around the entrance to prevent anyone who is not pure of heart from even getting near the book of ages."

"Okay so why did the entire Dragon Council come?" Jade asked.

"Because Vivian has a plan to stop Shendu once and for all," Councilor Kulde spoke, "She suggest that we use a powerful spell to trap Shendu in a Jar."

"Hopefully this plan works and we can return to normal," Jackie spoke as they could hear footsteps approaching.

The team could see that Lord Arcanon was arriving and this time he was alone. He had left the Varden in his airship and was making his way to the entrance to the cave where the entrance to the book of ages was but as soon as he approached the force field shocked him and repelled him.

"Ow," Shendu's voice groaned from Arcanon's body, "What happened?"

"A force Field's been set up," Arcanon said taking control of his body, "Most likely to prevent anybody who has even an ounce of evil from getting to the book of ages."

"Then get the Varden so we can break it," Shendu snapped.

"That's not gonna happen," Mira's voice rang out as the team emerged from their hiding places with Mira armed with the shock pistol. "Surrender now or prepare to suffer a most humiliating defeat!"

"That's something I'd expect to hear from the Dragon Council," Jade commented.

"Enough of this!" Shendu snapped, "Shadowkhan attack!"

Right on cue the Shadowkhan appeared and were ready to fight the forces of good but Camille, Fred Nerk and Jackie were able to fend them off using Martial Arts while Uncle and Jade used some magic to defeat them as Tohru used his brute strength to handle the ninjas.

"We're doing it," Fred spoke.

"Don't let your guard down," Camille warned, "This is just the warm up."

On that note Shendu attempted to flee the scene only to be caught in a spell seal casted by Vivian.

"Going somewhere?" the new Dragon of Asia asked.

Shendu attempted to breath fire but the Dragon Council began chanting and within moments they managed to capture Shendu's spirit and seal it away in a Jar.

"And that's that," Vivian spoke.

"So you think," Lord Arcanon said before he threw a smoke bomb which caused a massive smoke screen. By the time they were able to blow the smoke away Arcanon had vanished.

"Well at least we don't have to worry abut Shendu anytime soon," Jade said.

"But now Lord Arcanon is still at large," Jackie sighed.

"You have a point but for now let us take the Jar that holds Shendu's spirit to the Isle of Draco," Councilor Omina said, "It's the least we can do to thank you for all your help."

"Thank you Councilors," Uncle spoke. "In the meantime we best head back. Now that Shendu is in your custody the Demon Portal Quest is over."

"But what about the battle with good vs evil?" Jade asked.

"Jade's right," Mira spoke, "There are other threats out there but for now I think it's best we get going."

The team agreed as they all headed back to their homes knowing that while this adventure may have ended today. A new adventure was about to begin in the future.

* * *

Author's Note: And that's that. The Demon Portal Arc for the Elemental Dragon Girl has ended but there are possibly more adventures in the future. Please read and review thank you that is all.


End file.
